The Howling of Another World (Hurlement d'un Autre Monde)
by riku78
Summary: Ruby vit à présent au pays d'OZ en compagnie de Dorothy et Mulan. Un soir de pleine lune, un hurlement l'attire dans la forêt et sur la trace de ses semblables disparus. Commence alors une quête qui la conduit dans une ville du Monde sans Magie, en plein cœur de la Californie. [Se situe vers la fin de la saison 5 de OUAT et entre les saisons 6A et 6B de TW]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

« Ruby ! Ruby !

La jeune femme battit lentement des paupières. Les faibles rayons du soleil et les caresses d'une main dans ses cheveux finirent de réveiller le Petit Chaperon Rouge. Elle se redressa lentement, aider par les mains de sa amie Dorothy. Elle chercha son regard et ses yeux se fixèrent droit dans les siens. La fille du Kansas sourit timidement et Scarlett se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était heureuse d'être avec elle, surtout après un voyage si mouvementé. Les jeunes femmes se levèrent lentement et Ruby tenta de se repérer. Elles s'étaient réveillées à l'orée d'une forêt, sur le bord d'une route qui serpentait entre les arbres. Une route que la jeune fille connaissait bien.

\- On dirait qu'on a réussit, dit-elle en souriant. On est à Storybrooke.

\- Tu doutais encore du pouvoir des Souliers d'Argent ? Demanda Dorothy avec ironie. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que tu t'en sers.

Ruby eut un sourire timide, repensant à la dernière fois où elle avait utilisé ce moyen pour la rejoindre, ce jour où elle avait avoué son amour à son amie. Dorothy sembla suivre le cours de ses pensées et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de sa compagne. Les deux femmes auraient pu rester là des heures à se regarder dans les blancs des yeux. Seulement, elles n'avaient pas fait le voyage depuis le pays d'Oz pour célébrer leur amour. La louve le savait, elle n'avait pas le temps de batifoler avec la Kansasienne. Elle devait retrouver les siens. Elle observa autour d'elle, tentant de se repérer. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut d'un élément inquiétant. Elles n'étaient pas que deux à être venues à Storybrooke. Seulement, la troisième personne avait disparu.

\- Où est Mulan ? S'inquiéta-t-elle soudainement.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, souffla Dorothy en l'entraînant vers les bois. Tu devrais la connaître depuis le temps. Elle est partie faire du repérage.

Les deux amies marchèrent quelques minutes dans la forêt avant de tomber sur la guerrière chinoise. La femme était accroupie et passait sa main sur le sol. Lorsque ses amies s'approchèrent, une branche craquas. D'un coup, Mulan brandit son épée en faisant volte-face. Les jeunes femmes firent un bon en arrière.

\- Mulan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Lança Dorothy agacée par le comportement de la guerrière. Tu aurais pu nous blesser !

\- Je suis désolé, souffla la chinoise en rangeant son arme dans son fourreau. Avec ce que Ruby nous a raconté sur Storybrooke, je préfère rester prudente.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien, dit la louve en réajustant sa cape. Tant que la Sauveuse se trouve à Storybrooke, nous ne risquons rien.

\- J'ai hâte de rencontrer vos amis, déclara la fille du Kansas.

\- On est pas ici en visite, rétorqua l'autre aux yeux bridés. On est à la recherche de la meute de Ruby et ça peut-être dangereux.

Elle passa entre les deux filles et ouvrit la marche pour retrouver la route menant à Storybrooke. Ruby était d'accord sur un point, leur mission était dangereuse. Bien qu'elle avait décidé de rester à Oz pour vivre son bonheur avec Dorothy, des événements récents l'avaient poussé à reprendre ses recherches. Des recherches qui les avaient conduites dans le monde sans magie. Elle espérait ne pas avoir mené ses amis dans un voyage sans retour. La louve avait espéré pouvoir utiliser les souliers pour atteindre la destination où se trouvait sa meute, mais la magie n'était présente qu'à Storybrooke et elle agissait comme un aimant qui les avait attiré sans qu'elles ne puissent rien y faire.

Dorothy tira Ruby de ses pensées, lui faisant signe de suivre la chinoise au travers du sous-bois. Elles rejoignirent la route en silence et continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la ville crée plusieurs années plus tôt par le sort noir de Regina. Lorsqu'elles commencèrent à arpenter la route principale, Ruby ressentit diverse émotions s'éveiller en elle. Elle avait traversé tant d'épreuves depuis sa rencontre avec Blanche-Neige. Bien qu'elle avait quitté Storybrooke, elle se sentait toujours heureuse de pouvoir apercevoir le visage des personnes qu'elle avait côtoyé ici pendant plusieurs années.

Les trois femmes passèrent la porte du Café Granny. La vieille dame poussa une exclamation de surprise en apercevant sa petite-fille pénétrer dans l'endroit. Elle se hâta de sortir de derrière le comptoir pour prendre la louve dans ses bras. La jeune fille accueillit cette étreinte avec joie, retenant tant bien que mal les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. Elles restèrent longuement serrées l'une contre l'autre, ce jusqu'à ce que Mulan toussote pour leur rappeler leur présence à elle et Dorothy. Granny leur proposa de prendre place à une table et se hâta de préparer des boissons chaudes pour les trois demoiselles.

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, indiqua Dorothy en observant le café. Quand je vivais au Kansas, il y avait un endroit qui y ressemblait et ma mère avait pris l'habitude de s'y rendre.

\- J'ai travaillé longtemps avec ma Grand-mère dans cet endroit.

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est le moment de prendre une boisson ? Demanda Mulan inquiète. On ne doit pas perdre de temps.

\- Tant que nous n'avons pas de piste pour retrouver la meute de Ruby, il est inutile de se presser.

\- Justement, on devrait chercher des traces de leur passage. S'ils sont bien dans ce monde, il faut se dépêcher de les retrouver.

\- Une fois passé la barrière de la ville, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera, déclara Ruby avec sérieux pour couper court à la dispute entre ses amies. Je ne connais pas le monde au-delà de Storybrooke. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous devons changer nos tenues et trouver un moyen de localiser ma meute.

\- Mais comment ? Demanda la Kansasienne.

\- Je ne connais qu'une personne capable de nous aider, Rumpelstiltskin.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée de faire appel à cet homme, lança Granny en déposant un plateau avec trois _White Chocolate Mocha_ et plusieurs donuts couverts de sucre glace. Il est encore plus dangereux maintenant.

\- Je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Même Emma ne pourra pas nous aider à trouver ce que je cherche. C'est notre seul moyen.

\- Surtout, reste sur tes gardes.

\- Je te le promets.

Les trois jeunes femmes avalèrent leur café et mangèrent leur donuts. Après s'être changées dans l'ancienne chambre de Ruby, elles quittèrent l'endroit pour se diriger vers la boutique de Mr Gold. Les trois femmes entrèrent dans le magasin d'antiquités, faisant tinter la petite cloche devant la porte. Alors que Ruby s'avançait vers le comptoir, les deux autres s'attardèrent sur les divers objets exposés sur les étagères. Dorothy posa son regard sur une fiole dans laquelle flottait des poils brun qui devait appartenir à la crinière d'un animal. Elle tendit sa main vers l'objet.

\- Je vous déconseille d'y toucher, jeune femme, lança une voix la stoppant dans son élan.

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Gold se tenait derrière le comptoir de la boutique. Il posa ses deux mains sur le meuble et observa ses clientes d'un air intrigué. Son regard se posa finalement sur Ruby et il sourit lentement.

\- C'est une visite plutôt inattendue, déclara-t-il avec une voix neutre. Je vous croyais à Oz à flirter avec votre grand amour.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour subir vos sarcasmes Ténébreux, lança Ruby provoquant un froncement de sourcil de la part de l'homme.

\- Il semble que les nouvelles vont vite dans cette ville. Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

\- Je veux passer un marché.

\- Un marché ? Voyez-vous ça ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais ?

\- Je dois retrouver les miens et je sais qu'ils sont quelque part dans ce monde. J'ai besoin de trouver un moyen de les rejoindre. Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

\- Très bien, je pense avoir quelque chose pour toi, dit Gold avec un sourire mauvais. Bien sûr, cela ne sera pas gratuit.

\- Donne moi ton prix.

\- Après réflexion, il y a une chose que tu pourrais me donner en échange, dit l'homme en faisant mine d'avoir réfléchit. Ta cape.

\- Ma... Cape ?

\- Ruby, non ! Lança Mulan en avançant vers le comptoir. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- C'est la seule offre que je te ferais.

Ruby resta un moment interdite. Cette cape avait été son armure pendant de très nombreuse année, lui permettant ainsi de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur sa nature de lycanthrope. Seulement, l'envie de retrouver les siens était plus grande que jamais. De plus, cela faisait des mois qu'elle arrivait à se contrôler lors de ses transformations. Il n'y avait pas de risque. Comme pour avoir son appuie, elle se tourna vers Dorothy. La fille de Kansas était silencieuse. Elle devait réfléchir à la meilleur solution possible.

\- On a pas le choix.

\- Tu n'as pas peur que je perde le contrôle ?

\- Je te fais confiance Ruby.

Mulan aurait voulu crier que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais elle ne voulait pas risquer son amitié avec Ruby. La louve se tourna de nouveau vers Gold et, d'un mouvement de tête, elle accepta le marché du Ténébreux. Elle sortit sa cape, ranger dans le sac qu'elle avait préparé pour leur voyage, et la tendit à l'homme. Ce dernier claqua des doigts et elle disparut. À sa place, un pendentif se matérialisa entre les doigts de Ruby. Il était en bois et gravé d'un Triskel. En le serrant dans sa main, Ruby fut prise d'un vertige. Des images défilèrent à toutes vitesses dans son esprit. Elle aperçut une ville, une forêt. Des créatures courant dans les bois. Au milieu d'une clairière, elle vit la souche d'un arbre qui semblait très ancien. Une fille était couchée dessus. Au moment où elle ouvrit les yeux, Ruby reprit connaissance. La seule chose qu'elle garda en mémoire de cette fille, ce fut ses yeux qui brillaient d'une intense lueur jaune.

Dorothy et Mulan aidèrent Ruby à se redresser. Elles étaient toujours dans la boutique de Gold et il ne semblait pas s'être écoulé plus d'une minute depuis qu'elle avait serré l'objet que le ténébreux lui avait donné. Elle posa de nouveau son regard sur le Triskel et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai vu ?

\- Ça ma chère, je n'en sais rien, déclara Gold les deux mains sur son comptoir. Cet objet va te permettre de te rendre dans une ville de ce monde où se trouve d'autres lycanthropes.

\- Il existe des lycanthropes ici ? S'étonna Mulan. Dans ce monde sans magie ?

\- Il y a énormément de chose que vous ignorez sur ce monde. Maintenant que je possède la puissance de tous les ténébreux, j'ai pu acquérir des connaissances que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

\- Cesse de tourner autour du pot Rumpelstiltskin, gronda Ruby en lui montrant l'objet. Comment ce truc va m'aider à me rendre jusqu'à cette ville?

\- Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct. Ce ne sera pas compliqué. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires. J'ai moi même des projets à réaliser.

Il agita la main et disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Ruby fixa quelques temps le Triskel. C'était sa seule chance de retrouver les siens. Seulement, rien ne lui indiquait que sa meute était avec ces autres Lycanthropes. De plus, elle devait trouver un moyen de retrouver Storrybrooke en cas de problème. Pour cela, elle devait compter sur Emma. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre à présent. Les trois amies trouvèrent la Sauveuse sur les quais. Elle semblait plongée dans une profonde tristesse, si bien que Ruby se demanda si elle devait la déranger. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit quelques pas vers la blonde.

\- Emma... ?

La Sauveuse se tourna vers Ruby, ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle ne cessait de verser depuis le sauvetage raté de Killian. Elle se frotta ses yeux humides en apercevant les trois jeunes femmes et étira ses lèvres avec un semblant de sourire.

\- Ruby ? Mulan ? Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Je suis désolé de te déranger, s'excusa la louve en cherchant ses mots. Je sais que le moment et mal choisit, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Explique-moi tous.

La louve hésita quelques instants, ne sachant comment lui expliquer son problème, avant de se décider. Dans un récit assez court, elle lui raconta son retour à Oz et comment elle avait sauvé Dorothy, lui présentant au passage à jeune fille dans son dos. Ensuite, Ruby expliqua son intention de retrouver sa meute, perdue dans ce monde, en omettant de lui parler de son marché avec Rumpelstiltskin,. Elle lui expliqua que les Souliers d'Argent ne pourrait les aider ici et ils avaient donc besoin d'un moyen pour revenir ensuite à Storrybrooke.

\- Quand on quitte Storybrooke, on ne peut pas revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais il existe un moyen pour que tu reviennes.

\- Dis-le moi.

\- J'ai une question d'abord. Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils sont ici ? Demanda Emma.

\- C'est une longue histoire.

* * *

 _ **Pays d'OZ – Deux jours plus tôt**_

La nuit était tombée sur les bois et un silence inquiétant régnait dans la forêt. À l'intérieur de la cabane de Dorothy, les trois filles dormaient paisiblement après une grande célébration qui avait été donnée après le réveil de la Kansasienne. C'est à ce moment qu'un cri résonna dans la noirceur du ciel de minuit. Le cri résonna dans les environs, se répercutant sur le tronc des arbres en échos. Le hurlement arriva aux oreilles de Ruby qui se réveilla d'un bond. Elle tendit l'oreille. Un nouveau cri résonna à nouveau, de la même manière, si proche et si lointain. Prit d'une intuition incertaine, la louve sortit du lit qu'elle partageait avec Dorothy et s'avança vers le cadre de la fenêtre.

Dehors, la lune était resplendissante. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pleine, aussi grande. Elle avait un effet hypnotique, enivrante. D'un coup, le hurlement retenti de nouveau. Comme un appel dans la nuit, il eut un effet immédiat sur Ruby. Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer. Elle enfila sa cape rouge et, à pas de loup pour ne pas réveiller ses amies, elle quitta la cabane. Dehors, la température de l'air avait baissé et la morsure du froid la fit frisonner. Le hurlement résonna de nouveau depuis les profondeurs de la forêt. Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche, son odorat en alerte. Une odeur planait autour de la cabane, une odeur de loup. Mais pas la sienne.

Elle sentit son cœur commencer à s'accélérer et, prit dans son irrésistible envie de retrouver la provenance de cet appel nocturne, elle se fondit au travers des bois. Elle poussa sur ses jambes encore et encore, suivant le hurlement qui se répétait dans tous les sens. Il était difficile pour elle de suivre ce cri qui résonnait en échos tout autour d'elle. Elle décida donc de se fier à son odeur. Elle repéra la trace de l'autre loup et reprit sa course à travers la nuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait vers l'origine de son périple, les arbres autour d'elle semblaient devenir de plus en plus imposant. Leurs branches couvert d'une végétation luxuriante bloquaient la lumière émanant des étoiles et de la lune, obligeant la jeune fille à avancer à l'aveuglette. Elle manqua à plusieurs reprises de tomber, se prenant les pieds dans les racines des végétaux géants. Heureusement, il semblait que la distance entre elle et sa cible s'estompait.

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle déboucha sur une route de brique jaune. La route continuait vers une cité verte se découpant à l'horizon. Elle brillait de mille-feux et donnait une toute autre dimension au décor qui se trouvait autour d'elle. La Cité d'Émeraude. Malgré sa beauté, ce n'est pas elle que Ruby fixait avec intensité. Devant elle, assis sur la route, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la jeune femme, un loup l'observait avec méfiance. Le petit chaperon rouge sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un loup ou un lycanthrope. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait apprendre de lui ce que son cœur désirait ardemment. Elle avait beau avoir chassé l'idée de retrouver les siens, le hurlement de la bête avait réveillé en elle un espoir qu'elle avait tenté de faire taire. Si ce loup pouvait l'aider, alors elle ne reculerait pas. Elle fit donc un pas vers la créature. Cette dernière leva le museau vers la lune et poussa un hurlement soudain. Ruby, ne sachant si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe, se stoppa et attendit. Le loup fit alors volte-face.

\- Non ! Ne pars pas ! Lança Ruby, mais la bête avait reprit sa route vers la Cité d'Émeraude.

La louve n'avait pas le choix, elle devait continuer la poursuite quelque soit l'endroit où la créature la menait. Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita, pensant à Dorothy mais un hurlement du loup suffit à lui faire suivre son instinct. Elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de la capitale du Pays d'Oz, gardant le loup dans son champs de vision. Ses pas la guidèrent dans le château vert, ancienne demeure du Magicien d'OZ, puis par la suite de Zelena. Depuis, il était en proie à l'abandon, du moins c'est ce que les rumeurs racontaient dans le royaume tout entier. Ruby avança prudemment dans la pièce où Walsh, le charlatant qui se faisait passer pour le plus grand mage de ce monde, recevait autrefois ces visiteurs. À peine avait-elle pénétré la pièce que les bougies s'allumèrent de chaque côté de l'allée menant au cœur de l'endroit.

Le loup qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici était assis devant la grande estrade où le prestidigitateur se donnait en spectacle. Ruby se stoppa à quelques pas de lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent, chacun tentant de deviner les intentions de l'autre. Alors la bête se décida à lui révéler qui elle était en réalité. Sous les yeux de sa comparse, il changea lentement d'apparence. Sa fourrure disparut, prenant la forme de vêtements. Ses griffes devinrent des ongles. Ses pattes se changèrent en pieds, en mains. Ses oreilles rétrécirent. Il se redressa lentement sur ses deux jambes. Son museau s'aplatit laissant la place à un visage d'homme, jeune avec une barbe de trois jours. Ses yeux d'ambres devinrent noirs.

\- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Ruby, tentant d'établir le contact avec cet autre lycanthrope.

\- Je me nomme Robb, répondit-il d'une voix douce en levant ses yeux sur elle. Je suis un Enfant de la Lune, la meute que ta mère avait créé.

\- Tu as connu ma mère ?

\- Et j'étais présent quand tu l'as retrouvée et que tu lui as pris la vie.

\- Je suis navré, souffla la jeune fille en tournant le regard. Je n'ai jamais voulu cela. Je ne voulais que défendre mon amie.

\- Il n'est pas question de revenir sur ce tragique événement, annonça le jeune homme en s'avançant vers sa comparse avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Les nôtres sont en danger. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es la seule à pouvoir les sauver !

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Nous étions dans le Pays d'Oz depuis quelques semaines déjà et nous avons été attaqué par un chasseur de loup-garou. Lorsque nous l'avons fuit, plusieurs d'entre nous ont péri. Dans notre fuite, nous n'avons pas vu l'orage qui s'avançait droit sur nous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous ait arrivé ?

\- Les vents se sont déchaînés, le tonnerre s'est mit à gronder et, chaque fois qu'un éclair zébrait le ciel, l'un des nôtres disparaissait. Au petit matin, la tempête avait disparu et j'étais seul, au milieu des bois. Tu dois m'aider à les retrouver !

\- Mais sais-tu au moins où ils sont partis ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! S'énerva Robb prit d'une profonde tristesse. Si je le savais, je serais déjà partis à leur recherche !

Des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Il avait lâché la jeune femme et lui tourna le dos. Ruby pouvait sentir que l'homme culpabilisait d'être resté seul après la mystérieuse tempête qui les avait frappé. Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés. Elle devait aider les siens. Mais elle avait encore une question à poser à l'Enfant de la Lune.

\- Pourquoi as-tu décidé de me demander de l'aide ?

Le jeune loup resta un long moment silencieux, cherchant le meilleur moyen de répondre sa question. D'un revers de manche, il essuya ses yeux et fit volte-face.

\- Tu es la fille d'Anita, notre ancienne Alpha. Tu es son héritière, la seule à pouvoir prendre notre place et nous guider. La seule capable de devenir notre nouvelle Alpha.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis digne d'un tel honneur.

\- J'en suis sûr. Tu possèdes un pouvoir égal à celui de ta mère, peut-être même encore plus puissant. Sans toi pour m'aider, je ne pourrais pas sauver les nôtres. Et même si je le pouvais, nous ne pourrons jamais triompher du chasseur et des autres êtres de son engeance. Pas sans toi.

Ses paroles semblaient trop flatteuses pour Ruby, mais elle ne pouvait laisser les siens en danger. Où qu'ils soient à présent, elle devait les retrouver et les sauver. Seulement, Robb ne savait pas où ils avaient été transporté après l'orage. Elle avait besoin de trouver un moyen de découvrir un moyen de retrouver leur trace. Elle accepta d'aider le jeune homme, mais à condition qu'il accepte qu'elle fasse appel à ses amis. Quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'humaines, il resta silencieux. Les Enfants de la Lune avaient toujours éviter la présence de ces bipèdes qui se croyaient supérieurs aux Loup-garous. Ruby lui fit comprendre que, soit il l'accompagnait, soit elle aiderait la meute sans lui. Il finit donc par céder à sa requête.

Les deux loups quittèrent la Cité d'Émeraude et reprirent le chemin vers la cabane de Dorothy. Bien que son excursion lui avait semblait durer des heures, Ruby et son ami atteignirent la maison de la Kansasienne au levé du soleil. Elle fit signe à Robb de l'attendre dehors, près d'un feu de camp, préférant réveiller ses amies sans sa présence qui pourrait causer un certain remue ménage. Le jeune homme resta quelques instant dehors, observant la bâtisse d'un air inquiet. Il pouvait entendre la voix de la fille d'Anita être défiée par les voix de deux autres femmes. Elles se disputèrent un long moment.

\- Tu as dit toi même que l'on ne devait pas se séparer et toi tu pars à l'aventure en pleine nuit ! Hurla Mulan en quittant la cabane. C'était totalement inconscient de ta part ! Comment peux-tu être sûr que...

Elle se stoppa en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Robb. Le jeune homme avait quitté sa cape fourrure et il portait une chemise en toile marron, sans manche, révélant des muscles impressionnant pour son âge. Son pantalon de toile était maintenue par une ceinture de cuire marron et il portait des bottes de cuire. Mulan remarqua un tatouage sur son épaule, deux haches entrecroisées. Ce dessin lui rappelait quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à quoi cela faisait allusion.

\- Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai fait que suivre mon instinct, déclara Ruby suivant l'asiatique. J'ai enfin la possibilité de retrouver les miens. Je ne peux pas rester là à rien faire alors qu'ils sont en danger.

\- Et tu lui fais vraiment confiance ? Demanda la guerrière en fronçant les sourcils devant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Je crois que ton amie n'a pas l'air enclin à m'aider, souffla Robb à Ruby. On a qu'à continuer sans elle.

\- C'est hors de question que je te laisse seule avec mon amie, rétorqua la jeune femme la main sur la garde de son sabre.

\- Mulan, calme-toi, dit Dorothy en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle semblait aussi sceptique que la chinoise quant à la sincérité de cet inconnu. Pourtant, elle pouvait comprendre la volonté de son amour véritable à vouloir retrouver les siens. Elle avança lentement vers Robb, dépassant Ruby, puis Mulan. Elle se planta devant le loup et l'observa avec intensité. Le jeune homme sourit devant la méfiance des deux femmes.

\- Je te préviens, à la moindre activité suspecte, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, dit la jeune femme avec hostilité. Tant que nous n'aurons pas retrouvé votre meute, je ne te ferais pas confiance.

\- Encore faudrait-il qu'on est une piste, rappela le loup. Vous voulez nous aider, mais comme moi, vous ne savez pas par où commencer.

\- Je connais quelqu'un qui peut nous aider, déclara la Kansasienne.

\- Qui ? Demanda Ruby.

\- Glinda, la sorcière du Sud. Elle a toujours su me guider et je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous apporter son soutient pour cette aventure.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna dans sa maison pour préparer des affaires nécessaire à leur voyage jusqu'à Glinda. Mulan resta quelques secondes silencieuse, lançant un regard noir à Robb, puis elle rejoignit Dorothy, laissant les deux loup-garous seuls. Ruby s'avança vers son compagnon, un air désolé sur le visage. Elle s'en voulait de l'accueille hostile que ses amies lui avaient réservé. Lorsqu'elle lui fit des excuses, il se contenta de rire, prétextant connaître cette habituelle méfiance des humains. Il s'installa devant le feu et attendit patiemment que les filles soient prêtes à partir.

Il fallut une demi-journée au groupe pour arriver au cœur d'Oz, là où se rassemblait les sorcières et vraies protectrices du royaumes. Depuis que Zelena, la méchante sorcière l'Ouest, avait disparue, Glinda avait pu revenir dans le Pays d'Oz et avait retrouvé la sonorité, reprenant ainsi son rôle et son statut. Ce jour-là, elle se trouvait seule autour de la table où elle se rassemblait avec les autres sorcières. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'eut cependant aucune surprise à voir apparaître Dorothy et ses compagnons dans le sanctuaire. Un sourire étira son doux visage, comme celui d'une mère retrouvant son enfant après plusieurs jours d'absences. Elle se leva et, avec une élégance et une grâce digne d'une reine, elle contourna la table pour approcher la jeune fille.

\- Je suis heureuse de te revoir ma petite Dorothy, souffla-t-elle avec joie. Bien que je constate que tu es bien grandie. Les Munchkins m'ont appris que tu étais revenue en apprenant que Zelena nous avait trompé.

\- Je n'ai pas hésité une seconde, mais elle se trouve dans un autre monde à présent. Cependant, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de cette sorcière. Nous avons besoin de votre aide Glinda.

\- Ne crois pas que je ne sois pas au courant de votre quête, commença la sorcière avant de tourner lentement le regard vers Ruby. Ton désir de retrouver les tiens est honorable et, étant lié à l'amour, je ne peux qu'approuver ta décision. Cependant, je dois te mettre en garde. De nombreux danger vous attende au cours de votre voyage.

\- S'il vous plaît, murmura Ruby. Vous êtes ma seule chance de sauver les miens.

Glinda eut un sourire timide. Elle ne pouvait refuser la demande d'une fille aux intentions si louables. Elle posa une main sur son médaillon et ferma les yeux. Ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas aussi fort que la Sauveuse ou d'autres personnages aussi célèbre que cette dernière, mais elle pourrait sans peine deviner dans quel monde le reste de la meute du Petit Chaperon Rouge se trouvait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, une expression inquiète se dessina sur son visage.

\- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous vu ?

\- Le reste de votre meute ont été aspiré dans ce monde sans magie où se trouve maintenant Zelena. C'est là-bas que vous conduira votre voyage.

\- Savez-vous ce qui les a conduit dans l'autre monde ? Demanda Robb.

\- Ce sont des esprits, des êtres sans âmes qui ne vivent que pour le plaisir de la chasse. Vos amis ont profité que des personnes vivant dans cet autre monde arrivent à les battre pour s'échapper de leur emprise. Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez vous rendre dans l'autre monde si vous voulez les sauver.

\- Comment fait-on ça ? Demanda le loup.

\- Les Souliers d'Argent seront parfait, dit Dorothy. Seulement, tu ne viendras pas avec nous.

\- Dorothy ! S'indigna Ruby.

\- Je n'ai aucune confiance en lui, déclara la jeune fille. On a pas besoin de lui pour retrouver ta meute.

\- Mais...

\- S'il te plaît, crois en moi, souffla-t-elle en posant son regard dans le sien. Crois en nous. Nous y arriverons sans lui.

Mulan les observa pendant un long échange silencieux. Ruby finit par céder à la demande de son amie. Malgré ses réticences, elle demanda à Robb de les attendre devant la demeure de Dorothy. Cette dernière n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune lui. Elle fit claquer ses souliers à trois reprises et les jeunes femmes furent aspirés dans une tornade, sous les yeux de Glinda et Robb.

* * *

 _ **Storrybrooke – Aujourd'hui**_

Emma était restée silencieuse tout le temps du récit de Ruby, assimilant les différentes informations donnée par son ami. Quand elle avait entendu l'histoire du lycanthrope nommé Robb, elle arqua un sourcil. Mulan ne manqua pas de le remarquer, bien qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était pas étonnement ou par méfiance. Une fois que la louve termina de raconter l'aventure qui les avait conduites à revenir dans le monde sans magie.

\- Maintenant, nous avons un moyen de les retrouver dans ce monde, lui apprit le Petit Chaperon Rouge en omettant de mentionner son marché avec Rumpelstiltskin. Seulement, il nous faut une solution pour revenir à Storrybrooke une fois qu'on sera partit.

\- Dans ma voiture, il y a un parchemin magique qui nous a permis à plusieurs reprises de franchir la barrière de la ville. Il vous permettra aussi de revenir.

\- Tu veux dire que tu nous prêtes ton véhicule ?

\- Du moment que tu me la rends en bon état, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Cependant, j'ai une question qui risque de ne pas te plaire. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à ce Robb ?

C'était une question sans détour et, dans ses paroles, on pouvait sentir qu'Emma n'avait pas confiance en ce mystérieux loup que personne n'avait jamais vu avant. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu et les trahisons qu'ils avaient subi, Emma n'était plus du genre à se laisser abuser par le premier venu. Elle avait peur que son amie, précipitée par l'envie de retrouver les siens, ne se précipite dans un piège qui pourrait la conduire à sa perte, mettant en péril sa vie, celles de ses amies et des membres de sa meute. Ruby resta silencieuse. Elle pensait pouvoir faire confiance à ce loup. Était-ce parce qu'il était comme elle ? Ou alors parce qu'il disait avoir fait parti de la meute de sa mère ? Elle ne le savait pas. Cependant, il n'avait pas menti en affirmant que les autres loups avaient disparu dans un orage. Glinda l'avait confirmé.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ma seule chance, dit Ruby son regard planté dans celui de la sauveuse. Je te promets de faire attention.

\- Une fois dehors, c'est un monde qui vous est totalement inconnu.

\- Nous le savons, dit Mulan en faisant un pas vers elle. Je te promets de faire mon possible pour les protéger.

Emma fouilla dans ses poches et tandis à la louve les clefs de la Volkswagen Coccinelle jaune. Cette dernière l'attrapa et se tourna vers ses deux amies. Elles étaient prêtes à quitter la ville et, grâce au Triskel, elles pourraient trouver la ville mystérieuse où se trouvait la meute des Enfants de la Lune. Mulan et Dorothy firent volte-face et commencèrent à avancer vers la ville. Ruby avait fait quelques pas, mais se tourna. Emma avait repris la position qu'elle avait avant que les trois filles ne troublent sa tranquillité. Elle suivit le regard de la sauveuse. Elle fixait intensément le Jolly Roger, le navire du défunt Capitaine Crochet, l'amour perdu de Emma. Il baignait sans vie dans la baie de Storrybrooke.

\- J'ai appris pour Killian. Je suis désolé, dit Ruby avec compassion. Quand je reviendrais, j'espère que je pourrais t'aider à mon tour comme tu l'as toujours fait pour nous.

Emma resta stoïque face à cette déclaration. Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour alléger la peine de la jeune femme, la louve décida de la laisser en paix. Elle rejoignit ses amies pour retrouver la voiture d'Emma Swan. Cette dernière jeta un regard vers Ruby. Elle connaissait désormais le lien qui l'unissait à Dorothy. Elle espérait de tous son cœur que jamais elle ne connaisse le même destin tragique que le sien.

Les trois aventurières trouvèrent la petite voiture jaune garée devant le commissariat. Ruby aurait voulu rendre visite à ses amis avant de partir, mais elle n'avait pas le temps. La vie de sa meute était en jeu. Mulan, vêtue à présent d'un chemisier noir et d'un jean délavé, cacha son épée dans le coffre de la voiture, sous des couvertures et une montagne de provisions. Elle s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en cette monture de métal. Dorothy ne semblait pas plus inquiète que cela, étant originaire du Kansas et donc de ce monde, elle était déjà montée en voiture et n'avait donc aucune crainte sur le véhicule en lui-même. C'était surtout de la conductrice qu'elle avait peur.

\- Tu es sûr que tu sauras la conduire ? Demanda-t-elle à Ruby alors qu'elle prenait place derrière le volant.

\- Je suis restée longtemps bloquée à Storrybrooke, je t'assure que je vais très bien m'en sortir, lui assura la lycanthrope avec une moue agacée, avant de sortir le Triskel de sa poche. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment ce truc va marcher.

\- Rumpelstiltskin a dit que tu devais te servir de ton instinct, lui rappela Mulan les mains posées sur les dossiers des sièges avant. Tu devrais essayer.

\- Et comment ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Concentre-toi sur ce que tu veux trouver.

Ruby suivit son conseil. Elle ferma les yeux, les deux mains sur le volant. Lentement, elle ralentit sa respiration et fit taire le monde autour d'elle, n'écoutant plus que les battements de son cœur. Elle savait ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle n'avait qu'à y penser très fort. Elle visualisa cet endroit étrange qu'elle avait vu dans sa vision en prenant le Triskel dans ses mains pour la première fois, dans la boutique de Mr Gold. Elle était sûr que cette vision était liée à sa meute.

\- Je crois que ça marche ! Lança Dorothy, ramenant par la même sa compagne à la réalité.

En effet, le Triskel c'était mit à briller d'une lueur bleutée. D'un coup, la route en face de la voiture se mit à luire, traçant un chemin à travers la ville. Ruby comprit qu'elle devait suivre cette voie lumineuse. C'était le début du voyage. Elle démarra le véhicule et appuya sur l'accélérateur. La Coccinelle se mit à avancer sur la route bleutée. Mulan se mit à s'affoler, jetant autour d'elle des regards inquiets. Elle finit par s'enfoncer dans son siège et, suivant les conseils de ses amies, elle s'attacha avec la ceinture de sécurité. Rapidement, elles quittèrent la ville, suivant la voie lumineuse. Le soleil se mit à décliner, les plongeant dans la pénombre.

\- Nous allons passer les limites de Storrybrooke, déclara Ruby en apercevant la ligne tracée sur le sol plus loin sur le bitume. C'est ici que tous commence.

La Volkswagen dépassa la frontière de la ville. Ruby s'arrêta au milieu de la route et elles tournèrent toutes les trois la tête en arrière. Elles avaient vraiment franchit la limite. Ruby sourit et reprit la route. Elle ne savait pas combien de kilomètres elles allaient faire, mais elle avait hâte d'arriver à destination. Elle allait retrouver les siens. La petite voiture jaune roula ainsi sur plusieurs jours, traversant une bonne partie des Etats-Unies. Lorsqu'elle passa la frontière séparant le Misouri du Kansas, Dorothy se redressa sur son siège. En observant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux, elle sentit la nostalgie de son passé remonter dans sa cage thoracique et comprimer son cœur. Elle avait quitté son monde, son pays et surtout, sa famille, pour combattre une sorcière maléfique et apportée la paix à un univers qui n'était pas le sien. Elle s'était souvent demandé si elle avait fait le bon choix.

\- On a presque plus d'essence, lança Ruby en remarquant l'aiguille de la jauge de carburant indiquait le niveau rouge du réservoir. Il faut s'arrêter à la prochaine station.

La fille du Kansas aurait préféré qu'elles continuent leur route. Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter dans cette contrée. Seulement, elles ne pouvaient prendre le risque de perdre leur moyen de transport à cause d'une panne de carburant. Le Petit chaperon rouge bifurqua à la prochaine sortie pour rejoindre une petite station essence. Située au cœur des Smoky Hills, l'établissement semblait à l'abandon, perdu au cœur des grandes étendus d'herbes sèches. Un homme s'occupa de remplir la petite Volkswagen tandis que les filles entraient dans le Diner pour manger un morceau.

\- Je suis content d'être sortie de cette boîte de conserve ! Lança Mulan en observant d'un œil curieux la nourriture posée dans une assiette qu'une serveuse style bimbo venait de poser devant elle. C'est quoi ça ?

\- Une frite, ricana Ruby avant de compléter sa réponse devant son regard incrédule, c'est fait avec des pommes de terre.

\- Les gens de ce monde ont vraiment des façons étrange de manger leur aliments ! S'étonna la bridée.

\- Trempe-la dans la sauce, tu verras c'est super bon.

Sous les yeux amusés de Ruby, la guerrière s'exécuta en plongeant sa frite dans le ketchup posé au bord de l'assiette. Elle goutta ce met qu'elle considérait comme étrange. Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur son visage et elle se mit à engloutir le reste des frites à une vitesse hallucinante. Son amie tenta de ne pas exploser de rire devant la scène. Elle tourna les yeux vers sa compagne. Dorothy n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur arrivée dans le restaurant.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda Ruby.

\- Tout va bien, assura la jeune fille en se levant. Je suis juste fatiguée par toute cette route.

Avant que son amie ne puisse reprendre la parole, elle se leva sans même avoir fini son assiette, sur laquelle Mulan lorgnait à présent, et à pas lent elle quitta le Dinner. Une fois dehors, elle sentit une brise légère lui fouetter le visage. Cette brise était agréable. Rien à voir avec cette fichue tornade qui avait balayée sa vie du jour au lendemain.

* * *

 _ **Kansas – Plusieurs années plus tôt**_

C'était un matin comme les autres, l'un de ses matins ennuyeux auquel une petite fille pouvait être confrontés quand elle vivait en plein cœur de la campagne du Kansas. Perdue au milieu des plaines jaunies par les herbes hautes asséchées par le soleil, Dorothy s'était laissée tombée sur le sol broussailleux et elle observait le ciel avec tristesse. Ses parents étaient bien trop occupé avec leur travail pour remarquer qu'elle avait échappé à leur vigilance depuis plusieurs heures. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de fuir la maison et, surtout, les disputes incessantes de sa mère et son père qui semblaient s'empirer au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. C'était un fait, le divorce ne tenait plus qu'à un cheveux. La fillette le savait.

Pour échapper à ce malheureux événement, la fillette s'enfermait dans un monde imaginaire. Elle espérait en secret qu'un beau prince charmant vienne la chercher pour l'emmener dans un royaume lointain ou alors qu'elle serait emportée loin de sa vie de solitude grâce à un destin des plus incroyable. Elle était loin de se doutait que ce jour arriverait plus vite que prévu et surtout, qu'il serait le commencement de toute une aventure, meublée par la présence de personnages aussi étranges que charismatique.

Après avoir passé une bonne heure à tenter de deviner des formes dans les nuages, la jeune fille sentit le vent prendre de la vitesse. C'était mauvais signe. Dans cette région, les tornades étaient fréquentes et elles arrivaient souvent plus vite qu'on ne pouvait le prévoir. Préférant suivre les conseils de sa tante en rentrant avant de finir avaler par un tourbillon, la petite fille se releva et se mit à courir vers la maison de ses parents. La bâtisse se trouvait au bas d'une colline, bordant une petite route de terre. Plus loin, un autre embranchement emmenait le chemin vers une vieille grange faites de bois et de taule rouillée.

Dorothy jeta un regard derrière elle et c'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Une tornade se dirigeait droit sur elle et, d'après l'axe qu'elle suivait, elle risquait de passer sur la grange. La petite fille sentit son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade. Elle tenta de prendre le dessus sur la peur qui l'envahissait. Elle se mit à courir vite. Très vite ! Plus vite ! C'était la première fois qu'elle courait aussi vite depuis qu'elle était en âge de marcher sur ses deux frêles petites jambes. Pour se rassurer, elle jeta un regard vers la tornade alors que les vents autour d'elle devenaient de plus en plus dangereux. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que la tornade avait changé de trajectoire. C'était comme-si elle suivait la jeune fille ! Mais c'était impossible ! Dorothy accéléra le pas.

\- Maman ! Papa ! Au secours !

Elle espérait voir les visages de ses parents apparaître au niveau de la porte ou à une fenêtre. Personne ! Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de son visage. Elle faillit trébucher sur les marches qui la menait sur le perron, mais se rattrapa sur l'un des piliers l'avant du toit de la maison. Elle passa la porte et la claqua dans son dos. Elle n'osait pas regarder par la fenêtre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait dehors, mais elle avait l'intime conviction que la tornade continuait sa course vers elle. Le phénomène naturel en avait après elle. C'était totalement dingue ! C'était pourtant la seule explication plausible au changement de direction opéré par cette colonne de vent. La maison se mit lentement à trembler. Des fenêtres claquèrent et se brisèrent. Elle entendit des objets tomber dans tous les sens, frapper lourdement les planchers de la maisons et se briser, comme l'urne funéraire de son grand-père. Alors elle se cala dans un coin, les mains sur la tête. Envahit par la peur, elle sentit la maison commencer à se décrocher du sol.

\- Au secours !

Elle se mit à crier. À Hurler ! Pourtant, ce ne serait jamais suffisant pour rendre inaudible le vacarme provoqué par la catastrophe qui s'abattait sur sa maison. Sur elle. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se mit à prier. La maison s'envola dans un angle dangereux, faisant basculer la fillette dans la pièce. Elle se cogna la tête contre un meuble et perdit connaissance tandis que sa maison était conduite par la tornade dans un autre monde. Un univers plein de magie et de créatures mystérieuse. Une contrée où elle allait apprendre sa vraie destinée.

* * *

 _ **Kansas – Aujourd'hui**_

Dorothy sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Lorsqu'elle était revenue au Kansas après son premier voyage, elle avait retrouvé sa famille brisée par sa disparition. Son père et sa mère avait finit par se séparer. Lui était devenu un ivrogne enchaîné à son travail et sa mère avait plongé dans une terrible dépression. Son retour aurait pu arranger les choses. Non. Ce fut le contraire. Ils tentèrent de la faire interner en entendant la fillette parler de son voyage. Seule sa tante l'avait crue. Elle l'avait sauvée.

\- Dorothy ?

La jeune femme sortit de ses souvenirs, tentant de les refouler au plus profond de son être. Elle avait beau être amoureuse de Ruby, elle ne voulait pas non plus dévoiler cette faiblesse qui faisait partis d'elle. Sa famille était toujours un sujet qu'elle évitait. De plus, la lycanthrope avait déjà assez de soucis avec ce voyage pour retrouver sa propre famille, si on pouvait appeler ainsi le groupe de loup qui avait disparu dans ce monde étrange.

\- Excuse-moi, j'avais juste besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

\- Tu es sûr ? S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu peux me parler.

Dorothy hésita quelques instants, mais elle finit par lui faire comprendre en posant une main sur son épaule qu'il n'y avait absolument rien qui puisse inquiéter l'inquiéter. Une fois qu'elles auraient dépassé les limites Ouest du Kansas, son lourd poids de son passé finirait à nouveau par se dissimuler au fond de son cœur. Ruby allait insister, mais ce fut sans compter Mulan qui sortit du Dinner, armé d'une barquette de frites pleine à craquer de sauce ketchup.

\- On reprends la route ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait assurer malgré sa peur de la voiture.

\- Nous allons faire autant de route que possible avant la prochaine nuit, déclara la louve en marchant vers la voiture. J'espère que nous arriverons rapidement.

\- Le Triskel finira par nous conduire auprès des tiens, la rassura Dorothy. Rumpelstiltskin nous a assuré que cela marcherait.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Moi, je ne lui fais pas confiance ! Lança Mulan.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, dit Ruby en prenant place derrière le volant.

La petite voiture jaune reprit sa route. Elles laissèrent rapidement le Kansas dans leur dos, pour le plus grand plaisir d'une Dorothy qui retrouvait peu à peu sa bonne humeur. Elles roulèrent ainsi plusieurs heures tandis que le soleil déclinait lentement. Mulan s'était endormie sur la banquette arrière et murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Quant à Dorothy, elle s'était assoupie, le front collé contre la vitre de la portière. Ruby jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers sa compagne. Elle savait que quelque chose l'avait tracassé alors qu'elles étaient dans cette station service. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle pourrait enfin lui confier ces choses dont elle n'osait pas parler.

Après avoir traversé une partie du Colorado, Ruby sentit la fatigue prendre le dessus et elle arrêta la voiture sur le côté de la route. Elle profita de quelques heures de sommeil et reprit la route aux premiers rayons de soleil. Malgré l'inconfort que les nuits dans la petite voiture jaune leur avait donné, les trois filles ne se plaignirent à aucun moment du voyage, observant les paysages changés à diverses reprises. L'Utah. Le Nevada. Et la voiture passa alors la frontière qui les séparait de la Californie. D'un coup, la route bleutée qui guidait les jeunes femmes disparut et le triskel arrêta de luire. Dortothy et Mulan lancèrent une exclamation faite d'inquiétude et de stupeur. Seulement, Ruby continuait à rouler. Quelque chose semblait l'attirer. Un étrange appel. Elle savait exactement où elle devait aller, comme-si le reste de la route était devenu une évidence après avoir pénétrer sur ce territoire qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam, ni d'Eve.

\- Tu sais où tu vas ? Lança Dorothy en tentant de ne pas la brusquer.

\- Quelque chose m'attire. Je suis sûr que je dois le trouver et que je suis dans la bonne direction.

\- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

Ruby garda le silence. Elle n'en savait rien. C'était juste une certitude. Dorothy jeta un regard à Mulan. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, ne comprenant rien à la situation. Les mains posaient sur le volant, Ruby resta silencieuse tandis que la Volkswagen jaune traversait désormais une forêt. Elle débouchait sur une petite ville niché au bas de différentes collines. Le véhicule se stoppa devant un panneau qui indiquait le nom de la ville.

\- Beacon Hills, lut lentement Ruby. C'est ici que notre voyage s'arrête.

Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur bleutée et elle descendit lentement de la voiture. Elle était arrivé au bon endroit. Elle en était sûr. Elle huma l'air ambiant et compris que tous ne faisait que commencer. Différentes odeurs se mêlaient à celles habituelles que l'on trouvait dans une ville. Des odeurs de créatures surnaturelles. Pas seulement de Lycanthrope. Elle comprit alors que sa mission pour sauver sa meute ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

S'il y avait bien un adjectif qui ne correspondait pas à Beacon Hills, c'était le calme, car cette ville était toujours tout sauf calme. Pourtant, les dernières semaines qui s'étaient écoulées avait été d'un ennui profond, surtout pour une meute de créatures surnaturelles. Après l'épisode de la Chasse Sauvage, Scott, l'Alpha de la meute, avait donné deux semaines à sa ville avant une nouvelle attaque d'une créature magique. Rien. Trois semaines et toujours rien. Bien que cela avait quelque chose de plaisant, surtout quand aucune bestiole aux desseins meurtriers ne s'était mise en tête de tuer tous les habitants de sa ville, Scott McCall se sentait aussi inutile que l'est un flic sans criminel. Il allait vite déchanter. Après tous, c'était toujours quand il ne surveillait plus ses arrières que quelque chose se tramait dans les coins les plus sombres de la ville.

Assis derrière le volant de la Jeep de Stiles, il parcourait les routes en pleine nuit, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Habituellement, il n'aurait fait que suivre son meilleur ami dans ses délires, lui assurant que tout allait bien. À présent, c'était lui qui devenait parano. Comme si les pensées de l'hyperactif avaient fusionné avec son esprit. Tous les soirs depuis que le jeune homme avait quitté Beacon Hills, Scott parcourait les voies goudronnés à la recherche du moindre phénomène suspect qui pourrait troubler le quotidien des habitants de la ville, de ses proches, de sa famille ou de sa meute. La voiture s'arrêta au feu rouge. Scott resserra son emprise sur le volant, se mordant la lèvre. Encore une fois, il allait rentrer bredouille. Rien. Il ne se passait rien. Et autant c'était rassurant, autant c'était angoissant. Il soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Alors il se décida à reprendre la route vers la maison. N'arrivant pas à se mettre de l'ordre dans la tête, il alluma la radio de la Jeep et tomba sur une chanson plutôt apaisante. Il monta légèrement le son, quittant la route des yeux quelques instants. En relevant la tête, il poussa une exclamation de surprise. Par réflexe, son pied écrasa la pédale de frein. Les pneus crissèrent et la voiture pila en plein milieu de la route. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de bruit d'impact, ni de collision. Il n'avait pas écraser la forme debout de dos, devant la voiture.

Scott souffla et reprit de l'assurance avant de sortir de l'habitacle. Il claqua la portière d'un coup sec et s'avança vers la personne qui se tenait au milieu du bitume de manière inconsciente. Immédiatement, il remarqua les vêtements délabrés de la personne et surtout le fait que, vêtus d'un pantalon en lin et d'une chemise, elle ressemblait à quelqu'un venu tout droit de l'époque Moyenâgeuse. D'un coup, il retroussa les narines. Une odeur particulière vint lui piquer les narines. Cette personne, c'était une Lycanthrope. Un Loup-garou ! Il s'avança lentement. Toujours de dos, il compris que c'était une fille. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que ceux de Derek. Son odeur était similaire à celle de l'ancien Alpha. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Scott pour comprendre qui se tenait devant lui. Cora Hale. Scott prononça son nom doucement, tentant d'attirer l'attention de sa congénère. Cette dernière ne réagit pas. Elle était comme immobilisée, les bras en croix. L'Alpha remarqua que ses griffes étaient sorties. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Finalement, la quiétude de ces derniers jours n'était vraiment pas de bonne augure. Il prononça une nouvelle fois son nom. La seule réponse qu'elle finit par lui donner lui donna un frisson tellement sa voix était basse et pleine de craintes, comme si un terrible danger s'approchait.

\- Il arrive.

Scott haussa un sourcil. Qui arrivait ? Il ne sentait pourtant rien autour d'eux. Pourtant quelque chose avait apeuré la jeune fille. Une créature capable d'effrayer une membre de la famille Hale, c'était quelque chose d'assez rare. Scott décida qu'il devait emmener Cora ailleurs, loin de cette chose avant qu'elle ne pointe le bout de son nez. Il fit un mouvement vers elle, tentant de poser sa main sur son épaule. La suite se passa en un éclair. La petite sœur de Derek fit volte-face brusquement et se jeta sur l'Alpha. L'autre eut juste le temps de ressentir un objet siffler non loin de son oreille alors qu'il tombait avec la brunette sur le sol goudronné. La chose en question avait du être lancé de très loin et avec une force prodigieuse. Un bruit d'impact résonna et Scott comprit que Cora venait de lui sauver la vie. Ils se relevèrent d'un bond. Tandis que la jeune fille tentait de savoir d'où venait le projectile, Scott examina les dégâts. Un regard inquiet se forma sur son visage tandis qu'il apercevait une hache, la lame plantée dans le capot de la Jeep.

\- Stiles va me tuer...

\- Il faut qu'on parte ! Lança Cora d'une voix encore plus apeurée. Il va nous tuer !

L'Alpha n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il était entraîné dans les bois par la jeune Hale. Son dernier réflexe avant de quitter la route fut d'examiner les odeurs alentours. Une d'elle en particulière capta son attention. Une odeur spécifique. Une odeur qu'il connaissait. Mais si cette odeur correspondait à la créature qu'il connaissait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cora fuyait. Il ne comprenait pas la présence de cette hache. Et surtout, depuis quand les lycanthropes se servaient de hache pour attaquer leur semblable ? Tant de question qui s'immergèrent dans son esprit, mais qu'il ne put finalement pas posé le long de leur courses dans les bois. Cora semblait avoir la mort à ses trousses. Elle courait sans s'arrêter. Elle ne se souciait pas de savoir ce qu'il advenait de Scott, qui la suivait avec une inquiétude grandissante. Elle avait peur, très peur. La panique avait envahit son esprit. Elle devait fuir. Elle n'entendait même plus les cris de Scott lui demandant de s'arrêter. Le garçon finit par accélérer et l'attraper pour la calmer.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Calme-toi Cora !

La lycanthrope sortit ses griffes, ses yeux s'allumant d'une lueur jaune inquiétante. Elle grogna, prête à en découdre. Scott décida de faire ressurgir son pouvoir d'Alpha. Il darda ses yeux rouges dans ceux de Cora et poussa un hurlement sonore. La force de son rugissement força la brune à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses ongles reprenant leurs formes. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle, retrouvant son aspect normal et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle semblait avoir retrouvé une certaine maîtrise de ses émotions. Lentement, il l'aida à se relever. Elle sembla d'un coup réalisé qui se tenait devant elle.

\- McCall ?

\- Content que tu te souviennes de moi.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais totalement ailleurs quand tu m'as trouvé. Il fallait absolument que je trouve un moyen de lui échapper.

\- Mais de qui tu parles ?

\- Du Chasseur ! C'est un type immonde. Il me traque depuis plusieurs lunes. Il faut que je parte loin d'ici.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider. On ira trouver Derek...

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas mêler d'autres personnes à cette histoire. J'ai déjà vu trop de gens être emportés à cause du Chasseur. Je dois régler ça moi-même !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Ça ne te concerne pas, rétorqua Cora en lui lançant un regard noir. Je te remercie de m'avoir aider à fuir.

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit, lui rappela l'Alpha avec un rire jaune. À croire que je deviens de moins en moins efficace.

\- Si tu penses que, parce que j'ai empêché cette hache de te rentrer dans la tête, tu me dois une faveur, oublie s'il te plaît. Tu as déjà beaucoup fait pour notre famille. Tu n'as pas besoin de me materner.

\- Qui est ce chasseur ?

Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher sur le sol jonché de feuilles mortes, Cora se stoppa. La question rappela à elle de dur souvenir. Ce qu'elle avait du faire pour survivre. Les personnes qu'elle avait abandonné. Tous ces souvenirs resurgirent d'un coup, la faisant trembler. Même s'il en avait après elle, la brunette savait qu'il s'en prendrait à d'autres lycanthropes s'ils venaient à croiser sa route. Autant prévenir l'Alpha de Beacon Hills de ce qui risquait de se produire. Elle voulait l'entraîner loin de la ville, mais le risque était trop grand pour qu'elle laisse les amis de son frère risquer de mourir par sa faute.

\- Ce type est un chasseur, mais pas comme ceux que tu as pu voir jusqu'à présent, souffla Cora tournant le dos à Scott. C'est un homme rusé et cruel. Il masque son odeur sous un épais manteau fait avec la fourrure des loups qu'il a tué.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il pris pour cible ? Comment t'a-t-il trouvé ?

\- C'est une histoire très compliquée, commença-t-elle.

Scott sentait dans le son de sa voix que les événements qui l'avaient conduit devant lui avaient été éprouvant. Elle se tourna lentement vers l'Alpha. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Immédiatement, Cora sut qu'elle pouvait tous lui dire. Elle était convaincu qu'il la croirait. Qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Qu'il ne la prendrait pas pour une folle. En effet, même une personne ouverte aux expériences surnaturelles pourrait douter de la véracité de ses propos. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et commença son récit, quitte à passer pour une folle. Ce poids qu'elle avait porté ces derniers jours, elle s'en libérait enfin. Une libération qui ne serait sans doute pas sans conséquence.

* * *

 _ **Argentine - Buenos Aires**_

Cora leva lentement sa main pour se cacher des rayons du soleil qui traversait les volets et venaient agresser son visage. Elle poussa un grognement et s'enfonça sous sa couette. La soirée de la vieille l'avait épuisé et pourtant, elle se trouvait une forme olympique. L'un des avantages d'être un loup-garou, c'était la guérison ce qui les empêchait de subir les méfait de l'abus d'alcool. Cependant, Cora avait appris à simuler la gueule de bois, passant aux yeux des personnes qu'elle fréquentait aussi normale que pouvait l'être une membre de la famille Hale. Alors qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait mimer la sortie de son lit, elle sentit des mouvements sous la couverture. Elle n'avait pas dormi seule. Quelqu'un souleva la couverture, révélant Cora en sous-vêtement. La lycanthrope se redressa et lança un regard assassin.

\- Allez feignante ! Il faut se lever !

\- Fous-moi la paix Sarah ! Lança la brunette à sa camarade. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?

\- Je voulais pas dormir toute seule, bouda la dite Sarah. Surtout que Micaela et Victoria ont pris d'assaut le divan et le fauteuil. J'allais tous de même pas dormir sur la moquette.

\- Ton excuse n'est pas crédible du tous, lança Cora avant de pousser l'autre hors du lit avec un coup de pied, avant de rigoler.

Sarah se releva avec un air indigné. Elle revint sur le lit avec des mouvements félins et se plaça au dessus de Cora. Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sourit. La brunette ferma les yeux. Elle n'allait sûrement pas se contenter d'un simple baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de la blondinette et l'embrassa langoureusement. D'une main habille, elle dégrafa le soutien gorge de sa belle, tout en léchant son cou du bout de sa langue. C'était un de ces matins habituels pour la jeune fille depuis qu'elle était venu vivre en Argentine. Les cours la journée, un travail le soir et le week-end, fête et filles. Elle n'avait pas pensé que sa vie serait si simple. Elle était enfin délivrer du poids du drame familiale qui avait bouleversé sa vie plusieurs années auparavant. Beacon Hills. Les Hale. L'incendie qui avait coûté la vie à sa famille. Tout était derrière elle à présent. Elle profitait enfin de la vie et le surnaturel n'avait plus d'emprise sur elle.

\- Dis donc, on vous dérange pas ? Lança une voix tandis qu'une fille, exhibant sa poitrine à la vue de tous, se levait du divan.

\- Si t'es jalouse Victoria, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre, déclara Sarah d'une voix enjôleuse alors que Cora embrassait ses seins avec passion.

\- Tu es vraiment une petite garce en fait !

L'autre lui fit un doigt d'honneur et s'élança vers la salle de bain. Cora et Sarah stoppèrent leurs échanges érotiques, comprenant qu'elles seraient dérangées par la présence de leurs amies. Une fois que Micaela fut levée, les quatre filles s'activèrent sous la douche à tour de rôle. Elles revêtirent leur plus belle tenue, se maquillèrent et se coiffèrent. Une fois que chacune fut satisfaite de son apparence, elles quittèrent l'appartement qu'elles louaient toutes les quatre dans le _barrios_ de Palermo, quartier résidentiel de Buenos Aires. Elles filèrent à leur habituelle après-midi shopping dans un grand centre commerciale. En chemin, elles achetèrent des cafés dans un _coffee shop_ et tout en sirotant leurs boissons, elles dévalisèrent les boutiques de vêtements.

Cora bénéficiait d'une petite fortune grâce à sa famille, mais elle s'était promis de ne jamais rien dépensé, sauf dans le cadre de ses études. L'argent qu'elle dépensait dans ses boutiques étaient le fruit de ses efforts. Elle prenait petit job sur petit job pour payer cette vie de folie. Serveuse dans un fast-food, ménage dans un grand hôtel, animatrice dans des camps de vacances, rien ne lui faisait peur. Le plus dure pour elle dans cette nouvelle vie, c'était de cacher sa véritable nature aux personnes qui comptaient pour elle. En particulier les filles avaient qui elle partageait le plus claire de son temps. À chaque pleine lune, elle filait dans la nature de peur de perdre un jour le contrôle sur elle-même et de blesser Sarah, Micaela ou Victoria. C'était un faible prix à payer pour avoir une vie normale. Seulement, sa nature allait vite se rappeler à elle dans cette journée normale.

Les filles avaient finis leurs achats et, affamé après avoir arpenter le Centre Commercial en long et en large, elles s'étaient rendus dans un Fast Food. Assise en terrasse tandis que ses amies terminaient de faire leur choix au comptoir, elle sentit un long frisson la parcourir. Elle avait la bizarre impression que quelque chose de mauvais se préparait. Au dessus d'elle, le ciel commença à s'obscurcir. Le soleil qui dominait cette journée si radieuse fut dissimulé derrière un rideau noir et épais. Des bourrasques de vents commencèrent à balayer les rues de Buenos Aires.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

C'est alors qu'un homme passa en courant devant elle. Il était si près qu'elle sentit son odeur lui prendre le nez. Une odeur qu'elle reconnut immédiatement. Un lycanthrope. Un loup-garou. Ce type était comme elle. Ce dernier semblait l'avoir remarqué lui aussi car il stoppa dans sa course, à quelques pas d'elle. Il tourna son visage vers elle, ses yeux s'allumant d'une lumière rouge intense. C'était un Alpha. Il y avait une certaine tristesse sur son visage.

\- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, murmura-t-il conscient qu'elle pourrait l'entendre grâce à ses facultés, mais crois-moi, tu dois fuir. Elle va emporter tous ce qui n'est pas naturel.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- De la tornade verte. Elle va passer et emporter tous ce qui est surnaturel.

Cora n'eut pas le temps de lui demander comment il savait tous ça que l'homme reprenait sa course. Elle voulut courir et le rattraper, mais quelque chose en elle l'en empêcha. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais se faire embarquer dans ce genre d'histoire. Elle décida d'ignorer les paroles de cet étrange loup-garou et entra dans le restaurant pour rejoindre ses amies. Les filles décidèrent d'échapper aux éléments en rentrant chez elles. Une véritable tempête se déchaîna sur la ville, échappant à toutes les prévisions faites par les météos du pays.

\- C'est vraiment chiant ! Râla Victoria en jetant ses cheveux rouges en arrière.

Assise sur le divan, elle mastiquait son chewing-gum d'une façon plus que vulgaire et observait les commentaires des journalistes qui dialoguaient sur les troubles météorologiques.

\- Dire qu'ils avaient annoncé une super journée.

\- Raison de plus pour ne jamais écouter ce qu'ils disent, commenta Micaela en s'étalant de tous son long sur le divan. On va pouvoir se reposer avant la soirée au _Parasio_.

Cora n'écoutait pas les conversations de ses colocataires. Assise dans le fond de son lit, elle caressait les cheveux de Sarah. La blondinette avait posé sa tête sur ses jambes et était occupée à _liker_ des photos sur _instagram_. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué l'expression inquiète sur le visage de son amie. La lycanthrope n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les paroles de l'Alpha de sa tête. Une tornade verte ? Ce type était devenu dingue, c'est tous ! Il n'y avait aucune tornade verte qui se dirigeait vers Buenos Aires. Elle pouffa en se disant qu'elle serait cinglé de croire ce gars. Il s'était forcément foutu de sa tête. Sarah finit par se rappeler qu'elle était avec elle et réclama son moment d'attention en venant lui dérober un baiser. Sans aucune pudeur, la blonde fit glisser sa main le long de la jambe de Cora, finissant sa course sous sa mini-jupe. Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient, elle n'hésita pas à venir caresser sa vulve au travers de sa petite culotte sans se soucier des deux autres filles dans la pièce. Cora poussa un gémissement de plaisir tandis que Sarah s'amusait à frotter le tissu sur cette zone sensible.

\- On vous dérange pas ? Lança Victoria avec agacement.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, tu n'as qu'à nous rejoindre.

\- Mais tu es vraiment une salope !

\- Tu n'as rien vu encore, rit Sarah en lui faisant un clin d'œil alors que Cora s'affairait à lécher la peau entre ses seins.

Victoria lui lança un regard effaré alors que Miacaela éclatait de rire sur son divan. Heureusement pour la rousse, les deux autres n'allèrent pas plus loin dans leurs échanges. Le soir venus, les filles quittèrent la chaleur de l'appartement pour se rendre au _Parasio_. C'était l'une des boîtes de nuit les plus réputés de la capitale. Les filles entrèrent sans difficultés et après avoir consommé un premier verre, elles se séparèrent dans la foule. Sarah et Cora restèrent un long moment ensemble. La lycanthrope tentait tant bien que mal de profiter de la soirée. Seulement, l'avertissement de l'Alpha avait fini par ressurgir dans son esprit. Elle finit par dire à Sarah qu'elle souhaitait rentrer. La blondinette, bien décidée à faire la fête, fit mine de proposer à la brune de la raccompagner, mais elle sauta littéralement de joie quand Cora déclina sa proposition.

Une fois dehors, la louve marcha longtemps l'esprit perdu dans ses réflexions. Quelque chose dans l'air ambiant de la ville lui pesait dessus. Un sentiment d'insécurité. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Elle finit par se retrouver sur la plage. Devant elle, les vents violents faisaient tourbillonner l'eau de l'Océan créant des vagues qui venaient s'écraser sur le sable avec rage. C'était comme si la mer elle-même montrait qu'elle était furieuse. Cora resta debout un long moment. D'un coup, elle ressentit des sentiments qu'elle pensait avoir enfermé à tous jamais au fond de son cœur. Sa solitude. Son impuissance. Sa déception. Elle avait pensé pouvoir devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un de normal. Prise dans son désarrois, elle ne la vit venir droit sur elle que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques mètres du sable. Une tornade aux reflets verts. Elle venait droit sur elle. Cora voulut fuir. Elle poussa comme elle put sur ses jambes, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol, la faisant patauger dans les airs comme un chien dans l'eau. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces et disparut dans les vents violents qui se déchaînaient autour d'elle. La tornade finit par disparaître, emportant avec elle la pauvre Cora Hale.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la jeune fille sentit l'odeur des arbres, celle de l'herbe un lendemain de pluie et la chaleur des rayons du soleil transperçant les feuillages. Elle se redressa lentement. Elle était dans une forêt, perdue au milieu de nul part. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivé ici. Son dernier souvenir était celui de la tornade verte. Elle poussa un grognement et, bien décidé à se sortir de cette situation, elle marcha en suivant les différentes odeur qui l'entourait. Elle finit par débouchée sur une route de brique jaune. En contre-bas, une immense cité verte brillait de mille-feux. C'était comme-ci la ville avait été taillée dans une émeraude géante.

\- Mais où je suis?

* * *

 _ **Beacon Hills – Forêt**_

Scott resta silencieux tandis qu'il apprenait ce qu'avait fait Cora durant son passage en Amérique du sud, bien qu'elle lui épargna les détails les plus torrides, dont ses échanges amoureux avec Sarah. Lorsqu'elle lui expliqua comment elle était arrivé dans l'étrange Pays d'Oz, l'Alpha ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Comment un univers inventé dans une simple histoire pour enfant pouvait exister pour de vrai ? C'était impossible. Pourtant, il n'avait ressentit aucun mensonge dans la voix de Cora. Les battements de son cœur ne l'avaient pas une seule fois trahis. De plus, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt pour la brune de lui raconter un mensonge aussi gros. Aussi, il choisit de croire cette histoire incroyable.

\- Tu es donc allez dans cet autre-monde, c'est ça ?

\- Oui et j'y suis resté plusieurs mois, avoua Cora en croisant les bras. J'ai été recueilli par une autre meute de loup-garou.

\- Il y avait des lycanthropes ?

\- Ils se fessaient appeler les Enfants de la Lune, avoua la jeune fille sachant que ce détail était sans grande importance. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient encore en vie.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le Chasseur nous a trouvé et nous a traqué. Seulement...

Une branche craqua à quelques pas d'eux, stoppant le récit de Cora. Les deux loup-garous se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Quelque chose les observait. L'Alpha décida de lancer un grognement d'avertissement, demandant ainsi à l'observateur de se montrer sans délai. Un loup au pelage gris sortit des buissons, suivit de près par deux femmes. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux de l'Alpha et il se mit à grogner. Scott tenta de le calmer en grognant à son tour. Derrière le loup, une asiatique parla dans l'oreille de l'autre fille. Cette dernière approuva. Elle avança lentement vers le loup et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Ce sont sûrement ceux que nous devions trouver, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Reprends ta forme humaine.

Scott et Cora se jetèrent un regard en biais, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se produisait. La jeune femme près du loup recula de deux pas et le loup s'assit. Lentement, il changea de forme, prenant les traits d'une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains. Elle se retrouva debout sur ses jambes et Scott détourna les yeux, son visage devenu rouge par la gêne causée par la situation. La femme était nue ! Apparemment, même ses comparses semblaient étonnées. La femme-louve poussa un cri de surprise et se tourna d'un bond. Son amie la prit dans ses bras alors que la chinoise fouillait dans son sac pour en sortir une couverture.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Lança la louve. Habituellement, j'ai toujours mes vêtements quand je reprends ma forme. Je ne comprends pas !

\- C'est sans doute une conséquence de ce monde sans magie, souligna la bridée alors qu'elle la recouvrait. Nous ne sommes plus à Oz.

\- Oz ? Souffla Cora en avançant d'un pas. Vous venez du Pays d'Oz ?

Les trois jeunes filles tournèrent les yeux vers elle. Comment une fille de ce monde sans magie pouvait connaître le Pays d'Oz ? Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard. Scarlett était sûr que le Triskel l'avait conduit jusqu'à cette jeune fille. Elle fit un pas vers elle, mais Scott se plaça entre elles. Il avait appris à se méfier des inconnus qui arrivaient à Beacon Hills.

\- Nous ne sommes pas venu nous battre, lui assura le petit chaperon rouge. Nous voulons juste retrouver les membres de ma meute.

\- Si vous cherchez les Enfants de la Lune, vous perdez votre temps, souffla Cora comprenant le lien entre ces femmes et le Pays d'Oz. Ils ne sont pas ici. Je suis la seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda la louve.

Cora baissa les yeux vers le sol. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer à cette femme que sa meute avait été entièrement décimé par le Chasseur ? Elle se mura dans un mutisme inquiétant. Le souvenir de l'attaque resurgirent dans son esprit. Les rires de Chasseur. Leurs courses dans les bois. L'orage qui avait agité la forêt autour de la cité d'émeraude. Les éclairs qui l'avaient éblouies. Ruby fit quelques pas vers elle. Scott ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Je ne compte pas lui faire du mal, mais si elle sait ce qu'il est advenu de mes frères et sœurs, j'ai besoin de le savoir. Je vous en prie.

Scott tourna les yeux vers Cora. Cette dernière soutint son regard quelques secondes et lui fit un signe de tête. L'Alpha abaissa sa garde. Ruby s'avança encore un peu. Elle passa sa main dans le dos de la brune, comprenant que cette dernière ne pourrait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé avec des mots. Elle devait obtenir les informations directement dans son esprit. Elle devait revivre la passé de la lycanthrope pour faire avancer ses recherches. Sa main glissa jusque sur sa nuque. Elle s'apprêtait à planter ses griffes dans la peau de Cora. Cette dernière ferma lentement les yeux, prête à revivre son passé.

\- Attention !

La chinoise brandit son épée et intercepta la hache qui tournoyait dangereusement vers elles. L'arme tomba sur le sol et tous posèrent les yeux dessus. Les yeux de Cora se couvrirent d'un voile fait de peur et de tristesse. Le Chasseur les avait pisté. Il était tout prêt d'eux.

\- Il faut partir ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Non ! Lança Ruby ses yeux s'illuminant. Je ne fuirais pas !

Des feuilles mortes craquèrent depuis les buissons d'où était venu la hache de leur attaquant. Lentement, un sourire mauvais affiché sur ses lèvres, un homme quitta les buissons. Un homme que Ruby, Mulan et Dorothy avaient déjà rencontré. Un homme que Cora redoutait de revoir. Un homme qui n'avait qu'une idée en tête, se débarrasser des derniers membres de la meute d'Anita.

\- Robb ? S'étonna Ruby.

\- Je savais que ce type n'était pas clair, lança Mulan en resserrant sa prise sur son arme. C'était un piège depuis le début.

\- Robb, dis-moi qu'elle se trompe ! Tu es un loup, tu es un Enfant de la Lune ! Tu ne peux être un Chasseur !

\- Moi ? Un Loup-Garou ? Tu te moques de moi ? Ricana l'homme en prenant appuie sur une hache de fois plus grande que celle qu'il avait lancé. Je n'ai fait qu'user d'artifice pour te tromper. Je n'ai jamais été l'un des vôtres.

\- Espèce de...

\- L'avantage d'avoir vécu dans la Forêt Enchantée c'est que l'on y rencontre toutes sortes de créatures, comme une sorcière. Elle m'a demandé beaucoup de pièces d'or mais grâce à elle, j'ai pu obtenir pendant quelques temps la faculté de me changer en loup. Un stratagème qui m'a permis de te guider jusqu'à elle !

Il pointa Cora du doigt. La jeune fille avait reculé près de Scott. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Depuis sa rencontre avec le Chasseur, elle avait passé son temps à fuir. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle avait réussi à revenir à Beacon Hills. Seulement, il était là également à présent.

\- Pourquoi t'en prends-tu à elle ?

\- Parce que quand je traque une meute, je tue tous ses membres.

\- Comment es-tu arrivé dans ce monde ? Lança Dorothy.

\- Vous pensez que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir passer d'un monde à l'autre ? Ironisa l'homme en relevant son arme. Maintenant, si on arrêtait les questions. Livrez-moi la fille qu'on en finisse proprement.

Scott comprit que cet homme allait leur poser problème. Il ne connaissait pas les femmes qui lui faisaient face, mais il ne pouvait pas rester en retrait. De plus, l'idée de savoir que Cora était en danger ne lui plaisait guère. Il devait intervenir. La suite des événements se passa très vite. Le Chasseur se lança sur les filles sans prévenir. Mulan tenta de la stopper avec son sabre, mais il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Il para son coup et la repoussa. Scarlett se métamorphosa et bondit sur son dos. Alors l'Alpha fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour sauver son amie, il se sortit ses griffes et lança un grondement puissant, qui fit trembler les bois. Le Chasseur réussit à se défaire de la louve et se tourna vers l'adolescent. Il aperçut ses yeux rougeoyants.

\- Si vous tentez de vous en prendre à Cora, vous aurez à faire à moi, grogna Scott prêt à se battre. À moi et ma meute.

Robb comprit alors que le hurlement produit par Scott n'avait pas pour but de lui faire peur, c'était un appel. Il avait appelé le reste de sa meute. Ils allaient bientôt arriver jusqu'à lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se battre contre une meute toute entière, surtout qu'ici, il n'avait plus aucun pouvoir que lui avait confié la sorcière.

\- Nous nous reverrons jeune fille, lança Robb en reculant lentement avant de se tourner vers Ruby. Quant à toi, une fois les membres de ta meute disparue, tu comprendras la souffrance que ta mère m'a infligée.

Sans demander son reste, il quitta les lieux aux pas de courses. Mulan voulut le poursuivre, mais Dorothy l'en dissuada en l'attrapant par le bras. Il était inutile de prendre part à une course poursuite sur un terrain qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ruby tentait de comprendre les dernières paroles de l'homme. C'était donc une histoire de vengeance. Robb voulait se venger de sa mère. Cette dernière étant morte, il s'en prenait à présent à sa seule fille. Elle. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Cora. La brune se tenait toujours près de Scott. Elle fit quelques pas vers elle.

\- Tu es une Enfant de la Lune ?

\- Les autres membres de la meute m'ont accepté dans la meute quand nous nous sommes rencontrés à Oz.

\- Il a dit que tu étais la dernière. Que s'est-il passé ?

* * *

 _ **Pays d'Oz – Cité d'Émeaude**_

Cora avait suivit la route de briques jaunes jusqu'à la ville qui brillait au loin. C'est dans le château de la cité qu'elle avait fait la connaissance des Enfants de la Lune. Elle avait apprit de ces derniers où elle se trouvait. Les premiers jours, elle avait tenté de trouver une solution pour revenir dans son monde, mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle perdait cet espoir. Rapidement, elle apprit à connaître la meute et finit par s'y intégrer. C'était apaisant de se retrouver avec d'autres représentant de son espèce. Si bien qu'elle finit par devenir une Enfant de la Lune.

La meute n'avait plus d'Alpha depuis plusieurs années, cette dernière ayant été tuée par sa propre fille selon les dires de certains membres. Ils voyageaient dans tous le pays à la recherche d'un nouveau chef de meute pour les guider et les protéger, mais sans succès. Ils s'étaient établis dans ce château après la disparition de Zéléna, la méchante sorcière de l'ouest. Composée d'une dizaine de membres, la meute ne comptait plus se déplacer tant que le château ne trouverait pas de nouvel occupant. Puis, il y eut une première disparition. Après une chasse nocturne, l'un des membres n'était pas rentré. Ils avaient retrouvé son corps allongé sur la route de brique jaunes, une hache plantée dans la poitrine. Un Chasseur de loup-garou. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester. Cora et la meute quittèrent la cité. Ils devaient s'éloigner au plus vite et faire perdre leur trace au Chasseur.

Une nuit, alors que la plupart des membres de la meute s'étaient endormis dans une clairière, Cora n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Allongée sur l'herbe fraîche, elle sursautait à chaque bruit étrange qui résonnait trop près de leur campement de fortune. Elle finit par se redresser. Elle observa le guetteur qui était censé monter la garde. Ce dernier était assis dos à elle, la tête tombant en avant. Il avait du s'endormir. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à lui.

\- Bellator, tu ne devais pas monter la garde ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'insister devant le mutisme de son camarade. Bellator ?

Elle lui donna une tape dans le dos. L'homme bascula et tomba sur le sol. Il était mort ! Une hache était plantée dans sa poitrine. L'arme était similaire à celle retrouvée sur le corps du premier loup tué par leur poursuivant. Cora poussa un hurlement de terreur qui réveilla le reste de la meute. Les lycanthropes se mirent à s'affoler. Bellator était le plus fort de la meute, ils ne pourraient pas se battre sans lui. Un bruit siffla dans la clairière. Un projectile passa à quelques centimètres du visage de Cora. Il y eut un hurlement de douleur. Ils se tournèrent vers le garou touché par le projectile. Une flèche était plantée dans son ventre. Il s'écroula à son tour, provoquant un mouvement de panique. Les membres de la meute se dispersèrent tandis que de nouvelles flèches fusaient dans la clairière. Cora suivit un groupe au travers de la forêt.

\- On ne peut pas partir sans les autres ! Hurlait-elle aux autres.

\- Ils sont déjà perdu ! Rétorqua l'un d'eux. Sans Anita, nous n'avons presque plus de pouvoirs. Nous ne pourrons pas nous battre sans notre Alpha !

\- Mais, c'est notre famille !

\- C'est trop tard !

Les cris des loups laissés en arrière ne les stoppèrent pas et, malgré le sentiment de lâcheté qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chacun de ses pas, Cora les suivit. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel étoilé se couvrait peu à peu de nuages noirs qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Des coups de tonnerre se mirent à résonner, couvrant les bruits de leur pas. Cora poussa un juron silencieux quand un éclair sembla frapper un arbre non loin d'eux. Elle tressaillit au second éclair qui zébra le ciel. Les apparitions des arc électriques augmentèrent de façon inquiétante au dessus d'eux. Ils débouchèrent sur une route de terre au milieu de pâtures. L'orage semblait les suivre. Un éclair frappa le sol à quelques pas d'eux. C'est là qu'il apparut, la chose la plus terrifiante que Cora avait vu de toute sa vie.

Le mort-vivant, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire son visage tous fripé, semblait les observer avec intérêt malgré l'absence flagrante de ses œils, laissant ses orbites vides et noires. Il releva son manteau de cow-boy et tira un lasso de sa ceinture. Cora comprit qu'ils ne devaient pas rester ici. Elle tenta de convaincre les autres de faire demi-tour. Ceux-ci se contentèrent de se jeter droit sur la créature en hurlant. Cora poussa un hurlement lorsque le lien du zombie s'accrocha autour du poignet de son compagnon qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte. Elle ne prit pas le temps de voir ce qu'il advenait des deux autres lycanthropes. Elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans les bois.

La jeune fille ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Est-ce que cette créature était le Chasseur ? Où est-ce qu'elle était avec le Chasseur ? Alors qu'elle tentait de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et le fantôme, un hennissement résonna tous prêt d'elle. Des bruits de sabots la suivaient. C'était un cheval ! Quelqu'un s'approchait rapidement d'elle. Le cheval passa à sa gauche, la dépassa et se stoppa à quelques mètres avant de faire demi-tour. Cora eut juste le temps de pousser un grondement, comprenant qu'elle devrait se battre en apercevant le visage du cavalier qui n'était qu'autre que le zombie qui avait pris ses compagnons, et elle sentit un cordon s'enrouler autour de son poignet avant de disparaître.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Hills**_

\- La Chasse Sauvage, comprit Scott à la fin du récit de Cora.

Le groupe avait rejoint la maison de McCall afin de prendre un peu de repos. La jeune Hale venait de leur raconter son aventure à Oz, sous les regards incrédules de Lyam et Mason qui les avaient rejoint à l'appel de Scott. Après quelques explications de l'Alpha sur la Chasse Sauvage, ce fut au tour de Ruby, Dorothy et Mulan de conter leur histoire. À la fin de son récit, tout le monde s'était tut. Ce fut l'afro-américain qui brisa le silence.

\- Attendez attendez, vous êtes des personnages de contes ?

\- En gros, oui, conclut Ruby.

\- Chaperon Rouge ? Demanda-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

\- Oui.

\- Mulan ? Continua-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

L'asiatique approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Et Dorothy, la petite fille du Magicien d'Oz.

\- C'est bien moi.

\- Wouah ! C'est intense, souffla-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Après tous ce qu'on a vu, plus rien ne m'étonne, avoua Scott qui s'inquiétait pour quelque chose de plus urgent. Il faut maintenant savoir ce que veux ce Robb.

\- C'est simple, il veut tuer la dernière bêta de la meute des Enfants de la Lune, conclut Ruby les bras croisés appuyé contre un mur. Ainsi, je me retrouverais seule.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il vous en veuille autant ? Demanda Lyam.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je pense que c'est un conflit qu'il avait avec ma mère. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il sait que je suis la nouvelle Alpha de notre meute. C'est moi qui ait tué Anita et si son but est la vengeance, il tentera de s'en prendre à moi.

\- Il veut d'abord tuer tous les membres de votre meute pour t'affaiblir, comprit Mulan. Seulement, il a oublié de nous compter dedans.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous mettre en danger. Je dois m'occuper de ça toute seule. Cora, je te promets de venger la mort des nôtres.

Elle ne laissa pas à ses amies le temps de dire quelque chose et elle quitta la pièce. Mulan et Dorothy s'observèrent quelques instants avant de décider de la rattraper, de peur qu'elle ne se lance à la poursuite de Robb.

\- Et nous, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Lyam en se tournant vers son Alpha.

\- On doit tout faire pour protéger Cora.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Protesta la jeune fille en se levant.

\- Désolé, mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'un chasseur tente de s'en prendre à la petite sœur d'un ami.

Cora roula des yeux. Faire changer d'avis McCall c'était comme vouloir sa battre seul contre Robb, une mauvaise idée. Elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et poussa un soupir. Comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans une telle galère ? Elle repensa lentement à ces instants qu'elle avait passé à Buenos Aires. Elle repensa au lycanthrope qui lui avait recommander de quitter la ville. Elle aurait du suivre son conseil. À présent, elle devait rester cacher en espérant ne pas se faire tuer par un cinglé en peau de bête venu d'un autre monde.

Dehors, une scène beaucoup moins calme se déroulait sur la pelouse qui entourait la maison des McCall. Dorothy était bien décidé à faire entendre raison à sa petite amie. Ruby était prête à se lancer à la poursuite de Robb. Elle comptait lui faire payer la mort des membres de sa meute et surtout, le fait qu'il se soit servit d'elle comme une marionnette.

\- Calme-toi ! Lui lança la Kansasienne. Tu ne peux pas t'aventurer toute seule dans les bois d'une ville où tu n'as jamais mis les pieds.

\- Je dois le retrouver avant qu'il ne tue la dernière louve de ma meute !

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Le tuer ? Tu as vu sa force démesuré !

\- Je ne peux tout de même pas rester à rien faire. Et je te rappelle que je suis un loup, je suis capable de le retrouver et de le prendre par surprise. Il ne m'aura pas.

\- C'est trop dangereux, dit Mulan approuvant Dorothy.

\- Et pourtant, c'est la seule solution.

Les filles se tournèrent vers Scott McCall qui venait de quitter la demeure un air déterminé sur le visage. Il fit quelques pas vers elles, ses yeux rougeoyants s'allumant dans la nuit noire. Son regard croisa celui de Ruby.

\- On va le trouver avant qu'il ne commette un autre meurtre, déclara l'Alpha appuyant la décision de la louve.

Sans attendre l'approbation des humaines, les deux lycanthropes filèrent à toutes jambes vers les bois entourant Beacon Hills. La chasse était ouverte. Cora les observa disparaître dans la nuit. La main sur le cœur, elle souhaita de façon égoïste qu'ils parviennent à trouver le Chasseur pour l'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait vécu trop de drame. Elle voulait enfin vivre une vie heureuse. Son regard croisa celui de Mulan. La chinoise sembla sourire. Elle sourit à son tour et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, sans se soucier des amis de Scott qui discutait calmement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03**

L'homme entra dans la vieille grange en poussant un grognement de mécontentement. Il n'avait pas prévu que ces sales loups soient aussi nombreux. Il aurait du achever cette Scarlett avant de retrouver Cora. Seulement, l'idée même que cette dernière lui aurait échappé en restant de ce monde l'aurait mis en colère. Il avait conçu son plan dans le seul but que l'Alpha la conduise jusqu'à la jeune louve. Elle faisait partis des Enfants de la Lune et il comptait bien tous les tuer. À présent, un nouvel obstacle qui se dressait sur son chemin, c'était cet autre Alpha qui était avec les filles. Il aurait voulu l'écarter de son chemin sans avoir à combattre. Il n'était pas là pour lui, mais avait-il le choix ? Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la paroi métallique de sa cachette de fortune. Il devait trouver une solution pour tuer Cora et Scarlett sans avoir cet autre Loup-Garou sur les bras.

Robb se délesta de son manteau en peau de loup et le jeta sur le sol. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol pour réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il piéger Cora ? Quelle ruse utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins sans combattre tous les autres loup qui l'entouraient ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas fait tous cela pour rien, il trouverait une solution. Le visage d'Anita se dessina dans son esprit. Cette femme lui avait tout prix. Il allait se venger, même si ce n'était que sur sa fille. Scarlett allait payer pour les crimes de sa mère. En attendant de trouver des solutions, il décida de rester cacher dans cet endroit. Heureusement, il avait appris à dissimuler son odeur aux pouvoirs de détection des loups et il passa le reste de la nuit à se reposer.

Le lendemain, le chasseur se réveilla au petit matin. Il replaça sa peau de bête sur son dos et attrapa sa hache qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture. La chasse allait reprendre. Il quitta la grange et arpenta les bois à la recherche de trace du passage de lycanthrope. Il avait décidé de repérer les déplacements de la meute de l'Apha de la ville. C'était sa seule chance pour intervenir sans se faire prendre à revers. Il passa la matinée à déambuler dans la forêt tout en réfléchissant à ses chances de réussites. Sa marge de manœuvre était mince, trop mince. Il se tenait à genoux dans les feuilles mortes à observer des marques sur le sol quand il sentit le froid de la lame d'une épée lui frôler la joue. Un sourire en coin se forma sur son visage.

\- On dirait que l'une d'entre vous m'a retrouvé même si je cachais mon odeur aux loups, souffla le jeune homme. Mulan, c'est ça ?

\- Relève-toi et si jamais tu tentes quelque chose, je te tranche la gorge, souffla la chinoise d'une voix menaçante. Crois-moi, tu ne serais pas le premier à passer sur le fil de mon épée.

\- Une vraie guerrière, ricana le chasseur en se levant, suivit par l'épée.

\- Je t'interdis de bouger ! Tu m'entends ?

\- Je suis surpris que tu sois toute seule. Tu préfères faire cavalier seul ? À moins que tu ais tous simplement oublier de dire à tes amies que l'on se connaît ?

\- Je n'avais pas fait le lien au début.

\- Ta mémoire te faisait défaut ?

\- Crois-moi, cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ? Tu n'as pas réussit à me tuer autrefois, pourquoi réussirais-tu aujourd'hui ?

\- Parce que je veux protéger les gens que j'aime.

\- Tu parles de qui ? Scarlett ? Dorothy ? Ou la petite louve que tu as rencontré dans la forêt quelques jours avant que je m'en prenne à la meute de ta copine ?

\- Si j'avais su que c'était pour ça que tu te cachais dans la forêt ce soir là, je ne t'aurais pas laissé t'enfuir.

\- Tu étais trop faible, s'amusa Robb. Et tu l'es toujours !

Il repoussa la lame d'un coup sec avec son avant-bras, se servant de son brassard en cuir pour ne pas se blesser. D'un rapide coup de pied, il repoussa la chinoise qui était trop surprise pour réagir rapidement. Elle tomba sur le sol et il en profita pour s'armer de sa hache. L'arme de bûcheron fendit l'air. Mulan dut rouler dans les feuilles pour éviter le premier coup. Elle se releva en toute hâte pour parer le coup suivant avec sa lame. Les deux armes se bloquèrent l'une contre l'autre et la fille du utiliser toute sa force pour empêcher le chasseur d'avancer la pointe de la hache vers son visage.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Rugit-elle son visage crispé par l'effort.

\- Tu aurais du me tuer cette nuit là !

\- Par un tour de force, l'homme la repoussa. D'un coup de coude, il la désarma, son épée tombant sur le sol. Il lui asséna un autre coup avec le pied pour la faire reculer contre un arbre et là, il l'assomma avec le manche de son arme. La chinoise tomba inerte sur le sol.

\- Tu as de la chance Mulan, je ne tue jamais des humains, soupira-t-il avant de se baisser pour attraper son arme. J'ai toujours trouvé ça repoussant une femme qui se sert d'une épée.

Il fit passer la lame dans sa ceinture et décida de quitter les lieux avant qu'une de ses amies ne se lance à sa recherche. C'est alors qu'une idée germa dans son esprit. Il pouvait très bien se servir de Mulan comme d'un appât. Après tous, il connaissait le lien qui unissait la guerrière à Cora. C'était une occasion unique de mettre son plan à exécution. Il hissa la chinoise encore évanouie sur son épaule et retourna à sa planque le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivé dans la grange, il sortit un petit sachet en toile toile contenant de la poudre de sorbier et en disposa sur un grand périmètre. Il attacha Mulan à une poutre de la grange et s'installa devant elle.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à retrouver ses esprits. Elle comprit rapidement qu'elle était attachée. Elle tenta à plusieurs reprises de se libérer de ses liens, mais finit par abandonner sous le rire grave de son ravisseur. Ce dernier se tenait assis devant elle et s'amusait avec l'épée de la jeune femme.

\- Repose-la ! C'est mon épée !

\- Tu sais, ce genre d'arme se revend à bon prix dans notre monde. Une fois que ma mission sera accomplis, je pourrais m'en séparer pour un bon sac d'or en revenant dans notre monde.

\- Espèce d'ordure...

\- Ne soit pas si mauvaise perdante. À la minute où tu t'es allié à des montres, tu aurais du savoir que seul la défaite viendrait à toi.

\- Je te tuerais si tu touches à un cheveux de Cora !

\- Tu l'aimes ? S'amusa Robb.

\- La ferme, souffla la chinoise en détournant le regard.

\- Ça me rappel beaucoup de souvenir, comme notre rencontre, au royaume de DunBroch.

Mulan pouffa. Si elle avait la possibilité d'oublier certains événements, leur rencontre en aurait fait partis. Sans vraiment le vouloir, son esprit se perdit peu à peu dans ses souvenirs, à une époque où elle avait pour seul but de servir les plus offrants.

 _~ Royaume de DunBroch ~_

Mulan entra dans la taverne en ouvrant la porte d'un coup de pied. Un silence pesant s'installa parmi les habitués de l'endroit. Ils savaient tous de quoi était capable la guerrière chinoise et aucun d'eux ne souhaitait subir son courroux. La jeune femme avança dans l'établissement et se posa au centre de tous les regards. Lentement, elle porta la main à sa ceinture. Plusieurs hommes retinrent leur souffle, craignant qu'elle ne sorte sa lame. À la place, elle attrapa un rouleau de parchemin quel déplia à la vue de tous. Le portrait d'un homme était dessiné sur l'avis de recherche.

\- Cet homme est recherché par de nombreux royaumes, il se fait appeler le tueur de loups. Quelqu'un l'a-t-il aperçut dans le coin ?

Personne ne répondit à sa question. Mulan poussa un soupir. Elle n'avait pour le moment aucune piste concernant le tueur de loups et elle n'était pas sur qu'il se soit présenté dans cette taverne miteuse. Elle s'installa au comptoir et demanda de quoi manger. L'aubergiste lui servit une assiette de leur ragoût.

\- Je vous ai déjà demandé de rentrer dans mon établissement sans casser ma porte, soupira le vieil homme agacé par le comportement de la chinoise. Quant à votre homme, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le coin.

\- Je ferais bien de ne pas trop m'attarder alors.

La chinoise termina son repas et quitta la taverne, non sans oublier de demander aux gens de la prévenir s'ils repéraient l'individu recherché. Bien décidé à retrouver l'homme, elle se remit à sa recherche. D'après les rumeurs, il sévissait dans la région, s'amusant à tuer tous canidés se trouvant sur son chemin. Personne ne connaissait vraiment les intentions de cet homme, mais les propriétaires de chien de différents royaumes avaient finis par demander son exécution. Mulan comptait bien remplir son contrat.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches, elle pensait abandonner quant elle tomba enfin sur un indice. Au cœur des forêts de DunBroch, elle tomba sur une scène plutôt effroyable. Au centre d'une clairière, elle trouva plusieurs bêtes empilées les unes sur les autres. Il s'agissait de loups ou de chien de la même taille. Ils avaient tous été massacrés avec de violents coups de haches, à en juger par la taille des entailles sur les carcasses. Mulan eut un haut le cœur et tourna la tête.

\- C'est horrible...

\- Tu trouves horrible de tuer des monstres ? Ricana une voix. Moi, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que ces bêtes soient tuées.

La guerrière se releva et fit face à l'insolent qui avançait vers elle en riant. Robb avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs à cette époque et sa barbe plus fournie. Ses yeux n'affichaient que haine et violence. Il donna un coup dans le corps d'une des bêtes et se mit à rire.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu penses, ce ne sont pas des loups, lui expliqua l'homme. Ce sont des loup-garou, des métamorphes avides de sang près à tuer n'importe quel humain à la nuit tombée. Ce sont des monstres qu'il faut exterminer.

\- Je me fiche de ce qui te motive, lança Mulan en dégainant son sabre. La seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de te capturer pour récupérer la prime.

\- Que c'est vulgaire, une femme qui se bat pour l'argent. Avec un minois aussi joli que le tien, tu pourrais trouver d'autre façon de gagner ta vie.

La chinoise n'apprécia pas cette dernière remarque et se jeta sur l'homme. Ce dernier leva sa hache et para le coup. Il était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait. Les deux guerriers s'affrontèrent dans un combat usant force et agilité. Le tueur était aussi fort que Philippe et bien plus rapide qu'elle ne le pensait. Il finit par la repousser. Elle tomba sur le sol, désarmé et essoufflée.

\- Les femmes ne devraient pas se battre, elles sont bien trop fragiles, déclara l'homme en riant. Maintenant, si tu permets, j'ai une mission à accomplir.

Il l'assomma en la frappant d'un coup du manche de sa hache et la jeune femme perdit connaissance au milieu des bois. Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, le chasseur de loups s'était enfui et elle n'avait jamais retrouvé sa trace.

 _~ Beacon Hills ~_

Robb se tenait debout devant la vieille grange. Il se rappelait sans peine sa rencontre avec la guerrière et il avait été étonné que la jeune femme, même si elle s'était méfiée de lui dès le début, ne l'ai pas de suite reconnus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux bien plus court que lors de son passage à DunBroch et laissa s'échapper un rire moqueur. Les filles étaient parfois bien stupides. Comme autrefois, la guerrière chinoise n'avait pas fait le poids contre lui et c'était une bonne chose. Il devait à présent piéger ses ennemis. Pour cela, il avait laissé des traces dans les bois, ce qui permettrait à Scarlett et Dorothy de le retrouver.

Toujours attachée dans la grange, Mulan se débattait avec ses liens en maudissant cet homme. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu se faire avoir à deux reprises par le même homme. La guerrière n'avait jamais vécus de défaite aussi humiliante que contre Robb. Le chasseur revint vers elle, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Le soleil venait de disparaître et la grange était à présent plongée dans le noir.

\- Tes copines arrivent souffla l'homme tenant fermement sa hache entre ses mains. Allez les filles, montrez-vous !

Il y eut un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Un ombre fondit droit sur eux, mais elle fut repoussée par la barrière de sorbier. Robb se mit à rire. L'ombre s'écrasa sur le sol et la silhouette de la forme animale de Scarlett se dessina à la lueur de la lune. Elle allait se lancer de nouveau à l'attaque, mais Mulan cria pour la stopper.

\- Elle a raison, fille d'Anita, tu ne pourras pas franchir cette barrière, déclara Robb en riant. Reprends ta forme humaine et discutons !

\- Personne ne veut discuter ou marchander avec toi, lança la voix de Dorothy dans le noir. Relâche Mulan, où je jure que je te tue !

\- Tu penses faire le poids contre moi ?

\- Je t'aurais prévenus.

\- Tu as beau avoir vécu à Oz pendant de nombreux années, ce royaume n'est rien par rapport à tous ceux que j'ai traversé.

Le bruit d'une corde tendue qu'on relâche résonna dans la grange, suivit par le sifflement d'une flèche. Cette dernière fendit l'air. Robb ricana et, d'un coup de hache, il stoppa le projectile en plein vol, sous le regard effaré de Mulan. Dorothy avait rarement loupé ses cibles.

\- Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, fillette.

\- Dorothy ! Scarlett ! Partez ! Hurla Mulan à ses amies.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elles soient blessées en tentant de la sauver. Le chasseur poussa un grognement. Il était hors de question qu'elles s'en aillent. Il décida donc d'abattre sa seule carte. Il trancha la corde qui empêchait Mulan de se relever et la souleva en la tenant par les cheveux. Plaçant sa hache sous la gorge de l'asiatique, il décida de les menacer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Ne faites pas les idiotes mes demoiselles ! Lança Robb prêt à tous pour atteindre son but. Au moindre mouvement, je tranche la jolie gorge de votre copine. Habituellement, je préfère tuer des monstres, mais cette fois je ne rechignerai pas si vous me défiez.

Scarlett apparut, portant comme seule tenue, un manteau noir que Dorothy venait de lui donner. Elle avança lentement et tendit le bras pour effleurer la barrière surnaturel qui la séparait du ravisseur de Mulan. La magie qui l'empêchait de passer était puissante. Elle ne pourrait pas la franchir. Elle recula de quelques pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Cora !

\- Tu comptes aller jusqu'au bout de ta folie ? Lança Scarlett en tentant de comprendre ses motivations. Qu'est-ce que ma mère t'a fait pour lui en vouloir au point de t'en prendre à moi ?

\- Ta mère était un monstre, le pire d'entre vous. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerais ce qu'elle a fait !

\- Robb, je comprends que tu lui en veuilles, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec elle.

\- Tu te trompes, tu es comme elle, tu es un monstre ! Un jour, tu feras les même choix qu'elle. Tu finiras par te repaître du sang des humains.

\- Non, jamais je ne ferais ça.

\- Je vais te faire souffrir, comme ton monstre de mère m'a fait souffrir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle m'a rendue orphelin ! Ragea Robb les larmes aux yeux. Elle a tué mon père ! Mais elle ne s'est pas contenté de ça ! Elle l'a dévoré ! Et elle l'a fait devant les yeux d'un pauvre garçon terrorisé à la vue d'un loup géant dont la mâchoire était couverte de sang !

\- Je suis désolé Robb...

\- Menteuse ! Tu te fiches de la douleur des autres ! Hurla Robb en resserrant son emprise sur Mulan.

Alors qu'il hurlait, laissant sortir toute la haine qu'il éprouvait contre les lycanthropes à cause des méfaits d'Anita, la lame de sa hache commençait lentement à entailler la peau du coup de la guerrière chinoise. Il somma la louve de lui livrer Cora.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Cesse cette folie, le supplia Scarlett presque à genoux.

\- Jamais !

Il allait sectionner la gorge de l'asiatique, mais une voix le stoppa dans son élan. Cora pénétra dans la grange. Elle avait dans le regard une assurance incroyable. Elle avait vu de nombreux membres de la meute des Enfants de la Lunes mourir. Elle refusait de voir Mulan être la nouvelle victime du Tueur de Loups.

\- J'accepte le marché !

\- Non ! Ne fais pas ça Cora ! Lança Dorothy toujours dissimulée dans les hauteurs de la grange. Scott voulait que tu restes à l'abri.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est le seul moyen de sauvé Mulan.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée, lui souffla son Alpha inquiète. Reste avec moi.

\- Ma décision est déjà prise.

Cora se tourna vers l'homme qui avait avancé vers la limite de la barrière. La brunette avança lentement vers lui.

\- Relâche-la.

\- Je te conseille de ne pas tenter de me jouer un mauvais tour ou je vous tue toute !

La jeune fille approuva d'un signe de tête. Robb poussa Mulan qui tomba sur le sol. Cora tenta de se dérober, mais l'homme fut bien plus rapide. Il quitta la protection de la barrière de sorbier, agrippa le poignet de Cora et la tira vers lui. Plusieurs tire de flèches fusèrent et les projectiles se plantèrent dans le dos de l'homme. Ce dernier, poussé par l'adrénaline, se crispa sous la douleur mais tint bon. Il jeta la brune sur le sol et abaissa sa hache sur sa cage thoracique. Le coup fut directe, pénétrant dans la chair de la jeune fille.

\- Non !

Le hurlement de désespoir de Mulan résonna dans la grange. Elle se hâta vers Cora. De son côté, Scarlett reprit sa forme de louve en poussant un grognement sonore. Robb voulut se dérober à sa colère en courant vers la sortie. Il avait à peine la force de courir, il ne pouvait pas affronter la fille d'Anita. Seulement, la louve fut plus rapide. Elle se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Il se débattit en roulant sur le sol.

\- Ne me tue pas... je t'en prie...

Scarlett jeta un regard à ses amies. Mulan tenait le corps de Cora dans ses bras, les larmes creusant des sillons sur ses joues. Robb n'avait eu aucune pitié pour la jeune lycanthrope. Elle n'en aurait aucune pour lui. Ses yeux devinrent rouges comme le sang. La preuve de son pouvoir d'Alpha. Un grondement de mécontentement remonta de sa gorge et, sans que l'homme ne puisse rien y faire, elle planta ses crocs dans sa gorge. Rapidement, le corps qui se débattait sous ses peines finit par s'immobiliser. Elle reprit lentement sa forme avant de se tourner vers ses amies.

\- Cora... ne meurs pas... soufflait l'asiatique à l'oreille de Cora. Tu dois tenir !

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne parle pas, économise tes forces.

\- Je suis contente d'avoir pu te revoir, même si j'aurais aimé que cela se fasse dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu oublier ? Rit-elle faiblement. Cette guerrière que j'ai rencontré dans les bois du royaume d'Oz... Et cette lumière qui t'entourait...

 _~ Pays d'OZ ~_

Cora profita que les autres membres de la meute dorme pour sortir. Elle traversa la cité d'émeraude plongée dans le silence. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec eux, elle avait fini par s'habituer à sa nouvelle vie. Seulement, le visage de Sarah ne cessait de revenir dans sa mémoire. Bien que les Enfants de la Lune soient devenus sa nouvelle famille, une chose lui manquait. La tendresse d'une femme. Elle marcha le long de la route de brique jaune avant de s'engouffrer dans la forêt. Elle aimait ces moments de solitude. Elle se laissait aller à vagabonder entre les arbres pour découvrir cet étrange royaume.

En général, elle ne partait jamais longtemps, préférant rester dans le périmètre de la route de brique afin de facilement rejoindre la cité d'émeraude. Cependant, cette nuit là, elle se décida à pousser son exploration bien plus loin dans la forêt. Elle marcha longtemps avant de tomber sur une petite cabane dans les bois. Ne préférant pas en déranger les habitants, Cora voulut faire demi-tour mais elle sentit un souffle dans son dos. Elle fit volte-face et tomba nez à nez avec une femme. Cette dernière tenait une épée et semblait prête à l'utiliser.

\- Qui es-tu et que fais-tu ici ? Lança l'asiatique.

\- Je... Je ne voulais pas vous déranger... Je vous le jure...

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je m'appelle Cora ! Lança la jeune fille en levant les mains. Je vous jure que je ne vous veux aucun mal.

\- Mulan ? Lança une voix. Mulan, où es-tu ?

La voix provenait de la cabane en bois. L'asiatique détourna le regard une seconde afin de répondre à la personne qui l'appelait. Cora profita de ce cours instant pour fuir à toutes jambes. Les Enfants de la Lune lui avaient conseillés de ne jamais entrer en contact avec des humains de ce monde. Elle espérait que l'inconnue n'ignore sa présence. C'était sans compter sur sa malchance. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de courses qui la poursuivaient. Elle décida de compter sur sa force surhumaine afin de revenir rapidement sur la route de brique.

\- Attends !

Cora se stoppa. Cette femme avait réussi à la retrouver. Elle se tourna. L'asiatique se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. Elle posa son épée au sol et leva ses mains.

\- Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je veux juste savoir qui tu es.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela va t'apporter ?

\- Je m'appelle Mulan.

\- Mulan...

Son nom résonna en échos dans son esprit. C'est alors qu'un étrange phénomène se produisit. Une étrange lumière entoura le corps de la guerrière chinoise. Une lumière douce et apaisante. Cora pouvait en ressentir la chaleur malgré la distance qui les séparait. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle sut à cet instant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

\- Cora... Je suis Cora Hale.

Mulan sourit. Elle avança d'un pas, alors que le soleil se levait lentement. Cora recula d'un pas. Ses amis de la meute allait se mettre à sa recherche et ils ne devaient pas la trouver en compagnie d'une humaine.

\- Je ne peux pas rester.

\- Attends...

\- Nous nous reverrons. Je te le promets.

 _~ Beacon Hills ~_

Les filles suivirent Scott dans la clinique vétérinaire et Mulan déposa le corps de Cora sur la table de soin. La blessure était béante et même les deux Alphas avaient absorbé sa douleur, ils ne pouvaient pas la guérir si facilement. Dorothy prit donc les choses en mains. Elle nettoya la plaie du mieux qu'elle put.

\- Tu vas pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Souffla Scarlett.

\- Il faut absolument qu'elle se calme pour que je puisse recoudre la plaie, lança la fille du Kansas en jetant un regard à Scott.

\- Je m'en occupe, souffla l'Alpha en prenant la main de Cora dans la sienne.

\- Il me faut du fil et une aiguille.

\- Tu as déjà fait ça ? Demanda Mulan inquiète en maintenant la tête de son amour.

\- Plusieurs fois, dit-elle avec un rictus. Sur mon ours en peluche.

\- C'est une blague ?

\- De toute façon, on a pas le choix. On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital sans qu'on nous pose des questions, dit Scarlett en tendant le matériel à son amie.

\- Qu'en est-il du chasseur ? Demanda Scott.

\- Il est mort, avoua la louve.

\- Que...

\- On en parlera plus tard, lança Dorothy en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Laissez-moi me concentrer.

Sous les regards inquiets de ses compagnons, la jeune fille exécuta sa triste besogne avec une finesse incroyable. Après l'opération, ils laissèrent Cora aux bons soins de Mulan et quittèrent la pièce. Scarlett expliqua à Scott ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grange.

\- Vous avez laissé le corps là-bas ? Demanda l'Alpha inquiet.

\- On s'en est occupé, assura la louve. Nous savons que nous ne devons pas laisser de trace de ce qu'il s'est passé dans votre monde.

\- J'aurais préféré...

\- Je sais que cela ne se fait pas dans votre monde, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser en vie. Il a tué toute ma meute et a bien faillit me détruire. C'était lui ou moi.

\- De toute façon, c'est fait à présent, coupa Dorothy avant que les deux Alpha ne se disputent sur leur manière d'agir.

\- Dès que Cora sera rétablis, nous repartirons pour Story Brook.

\- Cora ne peut pas partir avec vous, lança Scott. Elle est de notre monde.

\- C'est une membre de ma meute, je ne compte pas la laisser ici.

\- Après tout ce qu'elle a traversé, il est hors de question qu'elle parte. Je vais prévenir son frère qu'elle est ici.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'arracher à sa famille !

\- Cora est déjà venu dans notre monde ! Lui rappela Scarlett agacée. D'ailleurs, vous êtes vous posé la question de savoir comme elle allait à ce moment ? Vous ne saviez même pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé avant qu'elle ne revienne dans cette ville !

\- Elle est notre amie !

\- McCall, ça suffit, souffla une voix.

Cora se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, soutenu par Mulan. Elle était pâle comme un fantôme, mais elle réussit à faire quelques pas vers le jeune homme. Son regard se planta dans celui de Scott et le jeune homme comprit qu'elle avait déjà pris une décision. Elle ne comptait pas rester. Il soupira.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi et les autres, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Mais je ne veux pas rester à Beacon Hills. Ma vie est ailleurs.

\- Tu as pensé à Derek ?

\- Je suis sur qu'il comprendra.

Elle se tourna vers Mulan et lui sourit. Après toute cette aventure, elle avait comprit où était sa vie. Elle n'était pas à Beacon Hills, ni à Buenos Aires. Elle était auprès de Mulan. Auprès de Scarlett, sa nouvelle Alpha et Dorothy. Elle était avec sa nouvelle meute. Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir sous l'effort et Mulan l'aida à retourner s'allonger. Scott sourit. Finalement, il était sur que son frère serait du même avis qu'elle. Elle devait vivre sa vie.

Le lendemain matin, la coccinelle jaune de Emma s'arrêta à la limite de la ville de Beacon Hills. Les filles quittèrent le véhicule pour jeter un dernier regard sur cette étrange endroit dans ce monde sans magie.

\- Il est grand temps de rentrer, lança Scarlett à ses compagnes. Direction Story Brook.

\- Et ensuite, on pourra retourner dans le Pays d'Oz, souffla Dorothy. Tout est bien qui finit bien.

\- En voiture !

\- Ça va aller Cora ? Demanda Mulan à la jeune fille.

Cora observait la ville un air mélancolique sur le visage. Tant de choses s'étaient passées et pourtant, elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur son avenir. Il était avec Mulan. Cette lumière qui était apparue autour d'elle en était la preuve.

\- Tout va bien se passer, répondit-elle. Tant que nous somme ensemble.

\- Au fait, on devrait trouver un nom pour ta nouvelle meute, déclara Dorothy dans la voiture.

\- La meute des filles ? Proposa Mulan en faisant rire Cora alors qu'elles s'installaient à l'arrière.

\- Ridicule, soupira Dorothy à voix basse.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ? S'énerva Mulan.

\- Calmez-vous les filles !

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez de la Meute du Chaperon Rouge ? Demanda Cora en croisant le regard de Scarlett dans le rétroviseur.

\- C'est parfait, souffla cette dernière en souriant.

Les filles sourirent. C'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure. Cora sentit la main de Mulan se poser sur la sienne. Une nouvelle histoire débutait. Son histoire. Et la voiture reprit lentement la route pour retourner à Story Brook.


End file.
